Their Heirs to the Legacy
by Rhyjle
Summary: Each member of Straw Hat crew had finally reached their goals and now they continue with their adventure…however, Marines continue to plot against them…making sure they would meet their doom…and so, they have come to create what was feared most...
1. Chapter 1

Theme: Adventure

Title: Their Heirs to the Legacy

_Each member of Straw Hat crew had finally reached their goals and now they continue with their adventure…however, Marines continue to plot against them…making sure they would meet their doom…and so, they have come to create what was feared most with the help of another Archeologist…_

**Pairings: Zoro & Robin, Luffy & Vivi, Sanji & Nami, Usopp & Kaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and the songs inserted…**

The straw hat pirates stood on the deck of Thousand Sunny with wide grin on their faces…who wouldn't feel happy?

After three years of sailing into the vast sea…after meeting different kinds of people…fighting different group of enemies…they finally realized all their dreams…All Blue, Medicines, promises, Lost Fathers, Rio Poneglyph Greatest Swordsman and Pirate King.

"Yosh! Kanpai!!!" the captain shouted with a wide grin on his face as he held his cup of ale upwards and followed by the others…cups clanked and blended with the skeleton's music as he played the violin.

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked while sipping her tea. The rest of the group looked at each other for a moment.

"That's something to ponder on," Usopp said as he rubbed his jaw in an act like he was thinking deeply about it.

"What do you mean what do we do now? We continue sailing of course," Brooke joined the conversation and stopped playing.

"Afro-man is right," Franky agreed as he drank another cup.

"You know," Luffy finally spoke after eating all the food he could grab from his friends.

"Huh?" they all looked at him as he rubbed his stomach.

"I still need meat," Luffy finished that made the rest dropped on the floor. They were thinking he was to suggest something new but all the while, he was thinking of food…that's Luffy alright…

"You've eaten everything?!!!" Nami screamed when they finally realized that their plates were all emptied in just a second…just how much food can the rubber man take?

Luffy looked at her innocently then shrugged. "I'm really hungry after the fight with the marines a while ago," he groused and looked up to see a bird flying just above them. A wide grin broke his lips and his arms stretched out to catch it. "Sanji, I caught us some food."

What he received was a kick on the head by the redhead. "Baka!!!! That is a seagull," she hissed and her gaze dropped on the pile of papers the fowl dropped on their ship.

"Let's see what we got here," Robin said and unbound the pile of papers and read whatever it is. "Hmm…it would seem the Pirate King would be a greater threat now than his Revolutionary Father eh?"

"What did it say there Robin?" Nami asked and went near the archeologist and her eyes widened at the new bounty for Luffy.

Robin tossed the paper on the floor for everyone to see and they all laughed out.

Luffy has a bounty of 25,000,000,000 beli followed by the swordsman whose bounty is 5,000,000,000 beli short of that of the captain. 20 and 25 huh?

The two has a bounty close to each other. Hmm…it would seem the bounty decided already the rank of strongest among the crew. Is it always that the captain and the first mate would be on top? Maybe that is the case…anyhow….Sanji has a bounty of 11 billion beli, Robin with 10,500,000,000 beli.

The four of them proved to be the most dangerous…it started with Robin being a marked woman at the age of eight, with 79 million beli over her head…twenty years later, Straw Hat Luffy decided to gather crew members and he started with the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy got his first bounty after defeating Arlong, the mermen who resides in Nami's hometown. He started with 30,000,000 beli. The bounty increased when they fought against Baroque Works and he defeated Crocodile. It increased by 70 making it 100.

That is also where Zoro became a marked man with a bounty of 60,000,000 beli defeating Das Bones, the assassin who was made of steel.

Sanji received his bounty after the Enies Lobby incident where they all saved Robin from the marines…

Robin shook her head. The three alone, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would make a formidable enemy for the Marines…what more with all the crew beating most of the Shichibukai already? With all of the nine's bounties combined, every pirate would think twice of crossing them.

"So, back to what we were talking about, Captain, what are your plans now?"

There was a wistful look on his face before his face brightened again with the idea that just popped out in his simple mind. His arms stretched out then wrapped around Zoro and Sanji's necks.

"I'm going to find myself a Pirate Queen."

Their jaws dropped on the floor, literally and figuratively, upon hearing the remark coming from the mouth of the man whom they never thought would think of such thing.

"P-P-Pirate Q-Q-Q-Queen?" Nami whispered and held Robin's arm as if terrified at the very idea of it. Luffy finding himself a wife? The idea is just absurd for her.

"Are you kidding me Luffy?" Zoro asked in surprised. A pirate king deciding to settle down? It's just hard to digest the idea into his mind…

Sanji lit his cigarette and looked at Luffy for a couple of minutes before finally bursting into laughter. "Luffy, that's something you can't seriously do, can you?"

Luffy frowned at them all. Was there something wrong with what he just said? He had become the Pirate King and had found One Piece, what's wrong with finding himself a person who would become Pirate Queen?

"What's funny?" he asked when Franky, Brooke, Usopp and Chopper joined Sanji's laugh.

Zoro stood up, although disbelieving, he cast Luffy a look that say's he's in it again. He knew it is absurd for their captain who, three years ago, was just a kid at seventeen and now, a Pirate King at twenty.

Being the First Mate, being the captain's second, he understood Luffy more than anyone else. Besides, what Luffy decides, he pushed through with it.

So granted that he is serious in finding a wife, the question would remain: Who would become the Pirate Queen? Surely, it isn't as easy as finding a nakama. He thought he already has an idea of who that person is.

"I'm thinking of going back to the village where I came from," Zoro spoke amidst the laughter and he was glad no one heard him because he didn't expect to speak aloud his decision. He left the group and went inside the cabin to get his whetstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the following who have reviewed the fic. **

Shrinkhead13

LuffyxRuby

**I appreciate it. Hehehe…but please to LuNA fans….don't kill me for this…**

**Chapter 2**

"Luffy, why do you need to find a Pirate Queen?" Franky asked the captain and gave Nami a single look.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at the question then frowned then blinked again while trying to decide what to say to Franky.

"I though Nami here would be your – "

He was unable to finish his sentence when a painful kick hit him at the back making him cry out in pain. He stood up and opened his palm to shoot the one responsible for it.

"Ahou, don't you dare suggest that Luffy would take Nami as his wife or I'll cook your goddamn ass," he said as he puffed his cigarette, his one hand on his left pocket. Nami shot the men a deadly look before standing up.

If there is one thing, she hated being discussed by men when it concerns marriages or commitments. "You're crazy," she said and went up to her room.

Luffy tilted his head from left to right, up and down, then looking at Franky and Sanji he raised his hand. "Tell me something, why can't I marry Nami, Sanji?"

"AHOU!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST MARRY SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT OF WANTING TO FIND YOURSELF A PIRATE QUEEN, YOU DIMWIT!!!!"

Usopp, Chopper and Brooke whistled in unison. "What an outburst," Brooke commented as he reached for his violin. "I guess I'll have to prepare another piece in time for Luffy's wedding to whoever girl wants to have her life endangered."

"Oi, oi, Brooke, don't put it that way, lest no girl would agree should Luffy propose," Chopper said and looked up as Robin stood up with an amused smile and left the men to bicker and hit each other.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DIMWIT, BAKA!!!!" Luffy growled and fisted his hands to ready himself for a fight.

"BAKA!!! YOU CAN MARRY ANYONE ELSE JUST DON'T TRY NAMI-SWANN OR ROBIN-CHAN!!!"

"Now, why don't you both settle down now," Franky said and stood between the two friends who are staring at each other. Actually scenes like this are already normal for the crew and maybe for those outside, they would think they are a bunch of selfish individuals who always debate over everything else and could not agree on most cases.

The two gave Franky a punch in the face then they winced in pain. They have forgotten that he is a cyborg. "SHUT UP! YOU BROUGHT THIS UP!"

"Are you both challenging me?" Franky said and glared at the two who ignored him already. Luffy glanced to his left and his eyes widened in glee upon seeing another animal he could catch for food.

"Sanji, food," he said as his arms stretched out already to that poor animal who never realized it would turn out into a pirate's food.

"Chopper, Usopp, go fishing," Sanji said and went to the kitchen to prepare food.

Just like that…they would bicker then they would forget about it and they would think of another matter to debate with…that's just how weird the crew is actually…

It was Zoro's turn to watch and it was okay with him. He found it solitary though to stay outside as you keep your eyes open and stare at the inky blackness of the night.

He sighed as he held upfront the katana with white scabbard. _Man, I finally did it Kuina. I became the Greatest Swordsman…now, wouldn't you be proud of me? Wherever you are…King of Swordsman traveling with the King of Pirates…heh…_

He looked down at the sound of the door being opened and saw Luffy walked to his favorite spot, his arms resting on the railings as he stared at the black horizon.

"Couldn't sleep, captain?" he called to the man who made it possible for him to reach his dream.

Luffy looked up then smiled widely. "Yo, Zoro."

The swordsman decided to step down and sat alongside the Pirate King. "What are you doing here? Normally, at times like this, you're already up in your bed, snoring loudly."

"I'm finally thinking about what we really should do from now on…we traveled the world already and there's nothing left to do…I can't believe we really managed all that in three years…"

Zoro turned around to let his back lean on the railing as well as his arms. His legs crossed and he raised his head to gaze at the sky filled with bright stars. Indeed…in three years they were able to do a lot…hell, they even journeyed to the sky…a place where no one believe existed…but for dreamers like them…dreamers who make it real and not just dreamers who dream…they were able to reach Sky Island and enjoyed it there…

"So, what would you really do?" he asked and thought about his announcement this afternoon.

"I was serious about what I said a while ago," Luffy said firmly.

"Ah…I know you are…in fact, I believe they also knew you are serious about it but they just laughed it out…for a simpleton guy like you, of course it would be hard to believe…especially now that you're a Pirate King."

"You know, there is this girl I left behind and I was thinking of going back to get her…to invite her to join the crew…to sail together…" he said dreamily and Zoro chuckled. He knew who that girl is.

"It would be hard for you Luffy…she has a duty to her country, being the princess of the country…and you…well…you're a pirate and pirates never really put down their anchor far too long in one place…I believe, Ace said that once to me."

Luffy sighed and slumped on the railing, his chin resting above it, his eyes full of plans and dreams and indecisiveness.

"What will I do Zoro?"

"Drag her with you," he suggested with a straight face and earned a blow from the rubber man. He dodged though and was looking at Luffy with a smile on his face. "You'll figure out what to do. I'm positive of that."

"What about you Zoro?"

The smile left his face at the implication of the question then he sighed heavily. He's really unsure of what to do after returning to his village.

"Go back to where I left my sensei," he mumbled softly and couldn't meet his captain's eyes.

"Are you planning on leaving the crew?" Luffy asked seriously. If Zoro did that, it would be less fun…he can't bear to miss any of them…just the thought of one of his crew leaving is already painful to think about…especially when that someone happened to be his first mate…

Luffy didn't receive any reply from his swordsman because the rest of the crew suddenly came out and they all stood silently at the railings, a serene feeling on their faces as they all gazed at the beautiful stars that seemed to shine just for them.

"Hey Luffy, how about we pay a visit to some old friends?" Usopp suggested and glanced at the serious captain. What happened? He seemed preoccupied with something else.

"That sounds a nice idea to me," Franky said. He was hoping he could meet some old friends of these people he met…especially that of Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Nami. These were the old members of the crew and he only got to meet them in Water 7 and became friends with them after Enies Lobby.

"Sounds great to me," Robin said as she continued observing the swordsman. He might think no one heard him a while ago but with her attentiveness, she caught what he said about returning back to his village. Somehow, among all the crew members, she felt that his personality is still shrouded with mystery. Come to think of it, all they know about Zoro is his promise to a friend to become the World's Greatest Swordsman…a promise to a friend he could never beat…someone who goes by the name of Kuina.

Would he be returning to her?

"Yosh," Luffy said gaily then gave a one sided glance to his swordsman. It felt great being a Pirate King with the King of Swordsman beside him…and should his nakama decide to break with them and settle down…he sighed…he couldn't bear to think of it…

But he thought about their first meeting…Zoro had no intention of becoming a pirate in the first place…if truth be known, he was given no option…either he die or be Luffy's crew and he chose the lesser evil…

But then, most of his crew like Sanji and Franky were like Zoro…they never thought of becoming a pirate…

"We'll make a stop at our hometowns then we begin sailing again, wouldn't that sound nice?" he said and grinned from ear to ear. "Then of course, I'll go have my Pirate Queen."

"Luffy, are you serious about that?" Nami asked the captain. She knew Luffy and Zoro better since she was the third to join the two. And if there is one thing she can call impossible, it would be for Luffy or even Zoro to fall in love and get married. The two are abnormal anyway so perhaps Luffy is serious.

"Yep. Does the idea sound so bad?" Luffy asked the question with a frown. Why is it that they overreacted to what he said earlier?

Robin chuckled a little. "Luffy, you, among the crew, is the least interested in such matter…at least that is what we think."

"But I'm serious…I'll go take Vivi with me and sail to the vast ocean…and you will have no say on it anyway, I'm the captain after all," he said with a devilish grin. Again, he frowned when six dropped to the floor at the shock of his statement. The only ones who remained standing up were Zoro and Robin.

"VIVI!!!" Nami screamed at his face then with her finger, she started poking up at his forehead. "Are you even thinking?"

"Why is that?" he said as he stepped back, flinching at every poke she gave him. Hell, the one marrying this navigator would surely have strong guts…

"YOU ARE A SIMPLETON AS USUAL!!!! Vivi has a duty to her country…you can't go and drag her with us…that is the reason why she chose to remain in Arabasta instead of sailing with us."

Luffy scratched his head and hid behind Robin who was smiling amusedly at the captain and the navigator. She wouldn't have thought that Luffy is interested in Vivi given the fact that Nami could already pass the qualification.

"Yosh, then I'll just have to ask Igaram for help," Luffy said as if he understood nothing of what Nami just pointed out.

The rest sighed in exasperation. Once Luffy set his mind on it, no one can really talk him out of it. That was the case in Sky Island when Nami and Luffy argued over going to the Forbidden Forest where the God reside.

"Ahou…moron…dumbass…Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy…the majestic king of stupidity…imperial highness of inanity…grand emperor of dumbness," Nami said in a rant as she rubbed her face.

Robin smiled with amusement as the list elaborated while the men could only agree.

"Vivi?" Franky and Brooke repeated the name. They never met her so it would be fun to see the one woman who caught the captain's eyes…

"Listen here Luffy…" Nami started but Robin interrupted.

"Luffy, aren't you mistaken? I mean, with Nami here,"

Nami slowly turned around towards Robin and gave her a warning glance although in reality, she knew she can't really match Robin…the archeologist is strong and intelligent…

Sanji looked at Robin like he was going to cry now… "Robin-chan…not you too," he said in dismay but the archeologist just smiled. Of course she knew the guy is in love with Nami but she can't help playing with them…

"Robin," Nami started, taking her eyes already from Luffy then placed her hands on her hips. "DON'T OUTNUMBER ME!!!"

Robin shrugged then smiled at the navigator. "I just love to tease around…I know you're in love with someone else."

The way she said 'someone else' made Nami blink twice. There was seriousness now on the archeologist's face.

"This is starting to get crazy," Usopp broke the silence and invited Chopper for a game while Brooke and Franky decided to check the ship at that time in the night.

Luffy glanced from one woman to another. "Nami, you're in love with someone else?"

"Baka!!!!" she yelled at him then gave a pleading look at Robin who just nodded. It is a secret alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They first went to Fuschia village where Luffy grew up and the whole town was waiting at the bay the moment they spotted the Thousand Sunny from the horizon. They were anxious to see how much Luffy had grown up.

"Mina!!!! I'm back!!!" Luffy was shouting already as he waved his hands with the dumb look on his face. The mayor laughed. He never changed no matter how much he grew up eh?

"Wow Luffy, there are a lot of people waiting for us," Usopp muttered.

"Yep. They were all my nakama…young and old…" he answered cheerfully as the ship already anchored on the coast. "Let's go."

"Luffy," the townsfolk cheered and ran towards the small number of pirates. Somehow, it seems, that the group imposes a much powerful aura than Red Haired Shanks and his crew.

"See, I told you I'm gonna be a Pirate King," Luffy said proudly then glanced over his shoulder. "These are my nakama who sailed with me, who made it possible for me to achieve my dreams."

"Welcome everyone," the mayor said and motioned for them to follow. "Well then, how about a feast to celebrate Luffy's victory."

"Yosh, meat!!!"

"Luffy, voracious as ever," Nami said softly and followed the rest of the guys.

The Officers of the World Government were all seated around the long table as they discussed the new threat to the society.

One was explaining to the rest about Dragon and Straw Hats as he posted the Straw Hats posters on the board.

"It would be troublesome to have both father and son as our enemy," Sengoku mused. He still can't believe that Luffy's crew were the only ones who have gone so far as to beat most of the Shichibukai.

"We must do something to obliterate them…we can't really allow his crew to run loose," AkaInu said with a frown. They have become the hardest and most difficult pirates to deal with.

He glanced at one of the Admiral who is sleeping the whole time when they were all discussing the threat to World Government.

"Mihawk, don't you intend to get your title back?" one of the Shichibukai asked to the man beside him.

"I have no intentions of fighting that guy again…he has become stronger than me and I don't want to taste the sharpness of his blades anymore. That fight to the death, if he hadn't been merciful, man, I'd be six feet under. Besides, just healing the wounds I received from him is already a difficult task. Rumors about him being a Demon might quite be true…you'd understand once you get to fight him," Mihawk answered as he unconsciously rubbed his chest. It would seem Zoro had repaid him for the wound he inflicted on him at the Baratie. He paid him back twice…

"Kuma was beaten by their cyborg, Franky," another one joined the conversation.

"More so, if we battle them as they are now, we'll be having more trouble than we have anticipated…"

"But can't you understand the threat they impose on us?" another one argued as the hall started to become noisy.

"Luffy is already powerful enough…what more with his Swordsman beside him and the Black Leg Sanji…not to mention the threat of Robin's existence…she can revive the Pluton and they can use that against us…"

Dracule Mihawk stood up feeling uninterested with their conversation. He only had one thing in mind to go and that is to share a drink with his rival.

"Mihawk," Sengoku called but Hawkeye just glanced over his shoulder.

"I feel no interest in debating over such trivial matters."

"How can you call this trivial when we are talking about Straw Hat Pirates?"

"The group is not as violent as you think they are…they are different from the typical pirates we usually apprehend. Those who met them can attest to that," he said and turned to leave.

"Right off the bat, Mihawk," Ao Kiji said and yawned. "Besides, touching them means we still have to go through a lot of trouble while losing men at the process…and you know why…" he glanced at Blackbeard.

The guy might have actually sent Portgas D. Ace to Impel Down but the same man he sent there beat Blackbeard on their second round fight.

"Red Haired Shanks, Whitebeard Pirates and more allies…the Straw Hat Pirates have them at their disposal. It's a difficult feat already once Shanks and Whitebeard would join forces."

"Then how about you suggest a better idea instead of going against everything we say?" Sengoku said, irate that Ao Kiji and Mihawk aren't putting much effort to help with the problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They had already gone to Nami's village and visited Baratie, and now, they were all having their rest at Usopp's village, inside Kaya's house.

"Usopp," Sanji called out to the long nose and gave him a kick that sent him flying upwards. "Why didn't you tell me she's a pretty girl?"

Usopp stood up with his sling shot. "Damn you Sanji…that hurts."

"Hey, stop that…pay some respect," Nami said, irate. She frowned. She hadn't paid much attention to it but Luffy and Zoro seemed preoccupied over something else. Luffy seemed disturb while Zoro didn't talk much. What is with the two?

"Worried about them?" Robin said and offered a cup of ale.

"Not really…just wondering what went over them," she sighed. The two are the most unpredictable of all the people she met. She had a hard time keeping them from trouble because the two love seeking trouble…they are a genius to that…

"Hmm…the rum tastes good," Robin said and waved at Kaya who entered the room. "Kaya and Usopp had something going on between them?"

Nami shrugged. "I don't know. I'm betting there is."

"She's a fair match to Usopp…"

"Yeah."

Ace tipped his hat at his captain. Ah, it has been a while since he left his command ship to run after Blackbeard. And he's glad he escaped and beat him…but he'll go back for his head still…he still can't forgive Blackbeard for his crime…killing his nakama and stealing that Devil Fruit…

"Ah…the kid is back," the giant said and leaned down so he could be face to face with his 2nd Division Commander, Fire Fist Ace.

"Yo, ossan," Ace said with a smile on his freckled face. _Good to be back…_

"Let's party! Ace is back!!!" Whitebeard's voice boomed and everyone agreed to it.

"Luffy!!! Mina!!!" Usopp cried out as they were sailing in the sea again, this time with Kaya. Usopp knew the moment he laid eyes on her again that he can't bear to leave her behind…not anymore…he wanted her to experience the same wild experience he had on the vast sea…not just hear it…

And if it for anything else, she too wanted to tag along and appointed Merry to look after her house. In fact, she gave Merry her property and advised him to do well with it.

"What is it?" everyone ran outside only to stand with wide eyes at the reality of it all. They were surrounded by Marine Ships at pointblank. There is no way they could escape them especially with the two Admirals and some Shichibukai.

"W-What the – "

"Straw Hat Pirates," Aka Inu called from one of the battle ships.

"What do you want this time?" Luffy asked, his body poised to fight.

"Your surrender…if you resist, you will all be taken down…you realize don't you? That resisting is futile…there is nowhere your ship can run…"

"Shut up!!!" Luffy screamed and his arms stretched out to the mast at his back. "You can't capture us. so stay out of the way, we still have lots of things to do."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Aka Inu replied and gave a single glance to his men.

"Mina," Luffy said and grinned. Of course, they knew what he meant.

"Yosh!!!"

Robin who was standing at the very edge was taken aback at the sudden appearance of a man beside her making her trip and fall to the sea.

The splash made everyone turn. The fight didn't even get started and – Zoro's eyes widened at the realization. "Robin!"

"Where is she?" Nami asked then realized where. Zoro had already jumped out to the sea to retrieve Robin. Devil Fruit users are deadweight in the sea and Robin isn't an exception.

"ARE YOU STUPID???" Aka Inu yelled at one of his underlings who managed to sneak in the ship.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to scare her," the marine said in fear. He knew the consequence of his actions once Nico Robin was harmed. He would taste Admiral Ao Kiji's wrath.

Words had already spread that Ao Kiji is protecting Nico Robin and the admiral didn't even deny the claim against him. In fact, he would only yawn and shrug.

Luffy and the rest aboard the ship were puzzled. Why aren't they attacking them? And come to think of it, their cannons weren't lowered. What the hell is the meaning of it?

And as they all looked at them, they realized that the Shichibukai were those whom they defeated.

"We didn't come here to fight, Straw Hat Luffy," Ao Kiji said and jumped down on the ship. He gave his men a warning glance for scaring Robin making her fall to the sea. Come to think of it, she hasn't risen with the swordsman yet.

"Robin, will she be alright?" Kaya asked in worry. She didn't know these men were this notorious that it took high ranking officials to come apprehend them.

"Huh? What's this? You've got a new crew, Straw Hat?" Ao Kiji asked the kid when he spotted the blond woman standing behind the long nose.

"She is Usopp's girl," Luffy answered simply then they all turned towards Zoro who managed to bring the unconscious Robin up. He was wearing a dangerous look on his face as he turned to the man who scared her.

"You bastard," he said and drew his sword.

The man trembled in fear at the dangerous glint on the swordsman's eyes. Really, hearing is different from experiencing. Rumors say that Roronoa Zoro, a former Pirate Hunter is a devil incarnate…just hearing his name makes people tremble in fear…but it really is different when you get to feel his imposing aura…his anger…especially when the anger happens to be directed to you.

"I-I-I'm sorry…forgive me, I didn't mean to do it," he said and fell on his knees.

Ao Kiji smiled a little after giving Robin a sideway glance. She did win herself true nakama as Saul had told her before. And the swordsman…hmm…he might be someone he could rely on eh? To look after her…

The instinct of going after her and after the man who did that…ah…that was unexpected from the man he heard to be a lone wolf…Roronoa Zoro…the solitary man…the lone wolf of the pack…

"What do you want now Ao Kiji?" Luffy asked as Chopper tended to Robin.

"We came here to offer you a deal," he said and yawned then sat down. Wherever Saul maybe right now, he knew he would be happy to know that there are real friends that were willing to protect Robin to the death…

"Deal?"

"Ah."

Zoro bent down on his knees to help Robin up. "Are you alright?"

The archeologist choked before finally smiling at him. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded then cocked his head towards Luffy's direction. Robin understood and she stood up thanks to Zoro. She was stupid enough to let herself got scared like that.

"Ao Kiji…" she mumbled and gave Zoro a confused look.

"Might as well go and see what he is up to," Zoro said to the woman then started working towards Luffy and the rest who were now sitting attentively as Ao Kiji is trying to explain the conditions to the Mugiwara pirates.

Nami glanced at Zoro and Robin who just sat down and she felt threatened by what had just happened a while ago. Robin slipped to the sea and the first she noticed is how Zoro responded to it. It was the guy…she sighed…then glanced at Sanji who is busy listening to the Admiral.

At least from that, she knew where she stands…Robin is the type of woman Zoro wants. Not like her who is so manipulative and who loves money.

Isn't that a little unfortunate for her? Because she is in love with the swordsman.

She blinked when hearing Luffy pound his fist on the floor.

"No."

They all gaped at him except for Robin and Zoro who just joined in. "No?"

Monkey D. Luffy stood up with conviction in his eyes. "We will not become a government's dog."

"Government dog?" Robin asked and stared at Ao Kiji already having an idea of what he offered to them.

"He is saying we are to become a Shichibukai," Chopper said and gave a questioning look at Luffy. Why would he turn down the offer? It would work out properly for them.

Ao Kiji stood up already understanding that he can't force the crew to become Shichibukai. He had already pursued them long enough to understand that what they decided, it can never be broken down. That is how the crew works…that is what made them unique from the rest of the pirates…

A fairly small ship with a fairly small crew…but what they lack in number…they compensate in strength…and really, even he can attest as to how strong the group has become from their first meeting.

To be honest though, he already expected this answer from the captain yet he didn't waver and still suggested the idea to Sengoku. His only reason for doing so is he does not want the Marines to be after the Mugiwara for a while…

In fact, the Shichibukai with him are those whom the Mugiwara defeated and who already shared a certain degree of respect for the pirates. Shichibukai like Mihawk and Kuma.

"Well then," he finally said and glanced at Robin. His friend's sacrifice twenty years ago had not gone to naught. "We have no further business with you again."

"Aren't you going to capture us?" Robin asked softly but Ao Kiji shrugged just like the first time he met with the group. He could understand why Smoker didn't apprehend them after the incident in Arabasta…in fact, Smoker had all the chance in the world to have them sent to Impel Down.

"Ah…no…" with that he jumped back to his ship and gave a command to the Marines to sail ahead and leave the Mugiwara alone.

"Luffy," Franky asked when the Marines have already left. The captain turned to face his shipwright then grinned. He knew his unspoken question.

"Yosh!!! Let's sail to Zoro's village," he announced and everyone cheered.

Franky felt a soft tap on his shoulder and saw Zoro behind him. "You are wondering why he turned it down."

"Yes bro. I see the offer as a chance to shed the marines off our backs," he answered honestly as he drank his cola. When he let his gaze around the whole ship, he could see that his nakama didn't mind about Luffy's decision.

Kaya is happily helping Usopp with something, Robin is already busy reading a book as she sat comfortably just near the mast. Sanji would be in the kitchen cooking, Nami on her room studying her map, Chopper on his small infirmary, Brooke with his violing.

Yes, none seemed to mind it at all.

Although it is not a big issue for him, he couldn't help wondering why and perhaps the swordsman can enlighten him about it, him being the one to know and understand Luffy best.

"Luffy is one who loves adventure and becoming a government dog would restrict his freedom. He knew just like the rest of us that the only reason they are offering us that deal is because we are a threat to the World Government. What better way than to keep your friends close to you and your enemies closer…that's how the World Government operates. In reality, the World Government is as crooked as most pirates are."

After that, he left Franky pondering on what Zoro had just said. He sighed then smiled. He would never regret meeting these people…they are way too unique…

"Is it always like this Usopp?' Kaya asked as they both lay on the bed.

"What is?"

"The crew seemed to have no problems at all…you laugh all the time," she said wonderingly. Her relationship with the long nose is obvious to everyone else and she didn't bother to hide it. In fact, she had a secret marriage with him before they set sail from her island to formalize everything. So, she is a wife to the Sniper.

And she felt good with the sound of it.

"Ah…Luffy is the one who carries the team…and somehow, he influences all of us. He was the one who once told Masira and Shojo from Jaya Island to take things at a time…it wouldn't help being way too serious…he said we should take things easily no matter what that is…"

"He's a fine man,"

"He is. There are only few times when he really got so mad."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked eagerly, willing to know more about her husband's friends. Usopp clapped his hand.

"Yosh!!!"

"And you will tell me about the others too?"

He nodded then started to relate everything…Luffy's anger towards Arlong for making Nami cry, towards Crocodile for what he has done to Viv's country and for almost killing her, for Bellamy who hurt Montblanc Cricket from stealing the old man's gold, for Franky at first because of him…for Spandam because of Robin…everything he told her about Luffy.

When he bent down, he realized that his wife is smiling while asleep. She seemed satisfied that her husband found true nakama…strong too…and if Usopp would only know…she is really satisfied…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for LuNa fans if ever I disappointed you. However, my reason for pairing Vivi with Luffy is because Nami seemed better off with Sanji. The two looked cute together. Sorry really. As for Robin and Zoro…I kind like pairing the two of them. Two tacit Straw Hat crew…and I think the two most mature of them all…**

**Chapter 5**

As they neared his village, Zoro seemed tenser than ever. What will he do now? He had accomplished his dreams but after he became that, he never had a plan. Mihawk's words rang through his ears.

_After becoming the strongest, what will you do?_

Indeed, he gave Zoro something to think about as they continued to journey towards his village.

"Oi, Zoro," Nami called his attention and he only looked up from where he sat.

"What?"

"It is a little bit cold outside," she said and threw him a jacket. "Use it or you might catch cold."

He looked puzzled by her sudden kindness so he only held the jacket on hand. "Nami."

The redhead looked at him impatiently while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Am I going to pay for it too?" he asked innocently that made her vein suddenly popped out. Of course he would ask that because every time she gives them something, she would ask for a payment.

"Yes," she said with her hands on her hips.

Zoro yawned then threw the jacket back. He knew her to be a little of a leech but he knew when it comes to all of them, she was just kidding in collecting money.

"I'm not feeling cold. Thanks anyway."

Nami looked at him, worried. As they neared his village, he seemed quieter and quieter…he had withdrawn to his solitary world and only Luffy could get to him…

"Is there a problem?" she asked suddenly and descended the stairs to sit beside the man she fell in love with.

He looked at her like he usually does…a look of faked annoyance. "Problem?"

"You seemed withdrawn."

"That is nothing. You better get back to your room before the ero-cook finds you here with me and he might assume the wrong thing," he said with a smirk.

Nami looked at him, irate for pushing her away. "Okay."

Zoro yawned again and watched the redhead leave then he shut his eyes closed. Ah, its getting harder for him…

"That was a rude thing," Robin said from the crow's nest. She posed as the lookout for the night and she heard the two so she watched the exchange of words and felt amused.

"Shut up and let me sleep," he said brusquely that made the archeologist smile sadly. Among all of them, she is the least he trusted. All because she worked with Crocodile before.

In fact, he never allowed her to stand beside him or near him. It is just so infuriating but she could understand. Still, she wanted to get closer to him.

And so always being teamed up with him, she started to understand the man. And he started allowing her near him. Just like in Sky Island.

Then he seemed to abandon his mistrust for her after Enies Lobby but still she could feel that there is still a wall between them…a wall she could not jump into…a wall she could not breach…

Among all other things, it his is trust and confidence she craved the most and she is till working on it…

"Deciding whether to stay with us or leave?" she asked and jumped down to sit near him. The swordsman man gave her a weary look but said nothing. Trust her to always know everything.

"Luffy would be very depressed when you'll leave us," she continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said then shot her a glare. She just shrugged at him. It does not matter angering him. He just could not withstand her anyway.

"Of course you do. So…about this girl that Luffy told us about…is she the reason why you couldn't decide to come with us?" she braved the question and she earned another glare from him. He's a hard man to deal with…he does not even listen to words you say…no wonder Nami complained about it when they were in Jaya Island…

"You ask a question already knowing the answer to it," he said warily, his voice thick.

She blinked twice before looking beyond the ship. "This one question I asked, I do not know the answer to it. You're an enigmatic man to begin with."

A moment of silence passed before Zoro grunted then reached for his Meito, the one with white scabbard.

"Her name is Kuina. She was the only person I could not beat when it comes to swordsmanship and it pissed me off…but we became friends and agreed that any of us should become the world's greatest."

"And you did."

"This katana is owned by her," he continued, as if not hearing what she just said. "On our 2001st fight, we used real katana…not the wooden one…and she beat me again…2001 wins for her…that night, we agreed about it…and the following day…"

He sighed. Remembering the past that scarred his innocent soul made it painful for him again. "She died after falling from the stairs. So I assumed the responsibility of becoming the greatest swordsman. I trained hard and took her share of training until I became what I am now."

Robin mulled over his past a little longer before glancing at him. She could see the hidden pain of losing a friend at such a young age. She heard a lot about Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro but she never heard about his childhood. She knew the pain of losing someone so important to you…if she is to think of it now, only Luffy and Sanji were spared from the scars of death…that innocence, she hoped, would live on…that they do not get to feel the terror of losing someone…

"My indecisiveness about coming with the crew has nothing to do with Kuina. The moment I beat Mihawk, I know, I already made her proud." He chuckled upon remembering his words before. "I told sensei that I will become the strongest so that even my name will reach heaven."

"So, what is making you unable to decide then?" she prodded, happy that the man had started sharing his past with her.

"Nothing…perhaps…reasons? I don't have any more reasons to continue sailing…Luffy had already become the Pirate King and I defeated Mihawk. What is more to do? Our nakama had achieved their dreams too…all within three years…"

"How about Nami?" she suggested to him.

He looked stricken at her suggestion and she could only chuckle. "Nami? What about her?"

"You like her don't you? Why not make her your reason to stay with us?" she said, feeling pain inside her heart.

Zoro laughed at the absurdity of the statement then shook his head. "I didn't know you got humor. Robin, Nami is Nami. She is a fine gal but I have no intention of tying myself with her…she's got Sanji and that would be enough…besides, I have no intention of following Luffy's footstep. Not now…at least…"

"Footstep?"

"Ah…finding himself a Pirate Queen that is…I'll go search for her first…"

"Her?" she asked, puzzled and not really following him.

"The swordswoman."

"Swordswoman? What about her?" she asked, still not following him.

"She looks like Kuina."

A moment of silence passed. Now, there is the answer why he couldn't stay with them. So, he had never let go of Kuina…he has to look for her look alike…and a swordswoman at that…she can't help but feel saddened at the realization that swords are everything for Zoro.

Luffy felt uneasy the moment the Thousand Sunny docked at the harbor and Zoro jumped down. He watched his first mate's back as Zoro remained standing, not looking at them.

"Isn't Zoro acting kinda weird?" Usopp asked Sanji. The cook nodded his agreement while he too watched the swordsman walk away from the ship without even talking to them. All he said is for them to wait around here.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Luffy screamed Zoro's name much to the astonishment of the whole crew.

"ZORO!!! YOU BETTER COME BACK OR I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN!!!"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked in surprise and held Luffy's arm.

"Zoro isn't coming back to us?" Chopper asked already tears brimming his eyes. If Zoro would not come back, who will carry him when he gets so tired from walking? It had always been Zoro who carried him and Usopp when their strength could no longer hold them up.

"He'll be back," Luffy said seriously and stretched his arms towards Zoro's direction. The swordsman's eyes widened at the sight of Luffy coming towards him. Hell, the rubber man does not know his strength. Before Luffy could hit him, Zoro dodged making Luffy hit a hard rock and slide down the ground.

Kaya looked at her husband questioningly. "Will he really not come back?"

"BAAAKA!!!!!"

They could already hear Zoro cursing at the captain for his reckless action. "Oops! Sorry."

"I believe he will come back. Luffy is very persuasive you know," Usopp answered and smiled down at his wife. "He wouldn't want to lose his first mate."

"And I believe even the rest of the crew wouldn't want to," she said as her gaze flew towards the crew who stood together and watched Zoro and Luffy.

"You're right about that. I don't know for the others, but Zoro had always been the man I have looked up to…my dream was to become the Bravest Warrior of the Sea and there's no other man for me to look up to other than him…losing someone who made it possible for you to get stronger is not something I am prepared to do…"

"Brave one huh?"

"Yes…would you believe he was willing to sacrifice himself just to save Luffy and us?" he said to begin another story about his nakama.

"MINA!!! ZORO WILL NOT LEAVE US!!! YOU WILL NOT ALLOW IT RIGHT?" the captain's voice boomed around the area and the rest of the crew raised their hands and nodded. Like hell they will let a fine swordsman leave them.

"AYE CAPTAIN!!!"

"See? Luffy will not let him stay back here," Usopp grinned at his wife who merely smiled at him.

Zoro poked Luffy's head. "Baka. I decided on tagging along."

The captain of the crew smiled widely then jumped up while holding his straw hat. "Yatta!!!"

Zoro tapped his forehead. "Want to come with me? I'll just talk to my sensei, then to Kuina."

Luffy understood that it is hard for the swordsman to be so open so he blinked at him a couple of times. "Do you think the rest would allow only me? Invite them all Zoro."

The swordsman sighed. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Everyone!!! Disembark!!!"

The crew happily jumped from the prow one after another and ran towards the two.

The old man studied the student he had before. He has grown a lot. And from what he has heard, he became the World's Greatest. He did it.

"Sensei…" Zoro started with all the guys behind him. He looked back and snarled at them. "What the hell are you doing here baka? Go roam somewhere else!!!"

"Could it be that you're just shy?" Sanji teased his friend/rival.

"Ahou."

"You have some interesting friends Zoro," the sensei spoke again. And notorious too.

"I kept my promise to her," he said and handed the Meito quietly. The old man just looked at the katana.

"What about that?"

"I'm returning it to you. I kept my word to Kuina. It's time I give it back."

"My daughter would want you to have that. Besides, what will I do with it?" he said and turned to the rest of the crew. "You've met and found some true nakama."

"Ah…abnormal nakama."

The swordsman received a soft punch in the head by Nami. "You're not one to talk. You're just as abnormal as Luffy and Sanji and Franky."

The rest nodded in unison. "Right."

"Alright, alright. There is no need to be so violent," he groused then smiled at his sensei. "I hope they don't crack you up."

"Not in the least."

"Do you have food here?" Luffy blurted in while his stomach is making a noise already.

"Luffy!" Nami and Usopp said wildly. "You just ate your food before we anchored here."

He nodded innocently. "Yes but I got hungry by climbing the mountain to get here."

"Nothing really escapes you," Zoro mumbled.

"I have already ordered my servants to prepare some foods. Please help yourselves everyone."

"Thank you old man."

He bowed three times in front of the gravestone. The old man might have been cleaning it every now and then. It looked neat. Fresh grass adorned the stone where his friend's name was engraved.

She must be very happy to know that he kept his promise. She must be proud of him. He really hoped she is…

"Mind if I join you?"

"You really never care about a whit. Even if I told you to leave me alone, you wouldn't."

Robin smiled. "That's right."

He looked at her sideway when she stood beside him. He left the crew eating and decided to come here. He never would have thought someone noticed him gone. Especially this woman.

"I came to tell her the news. She must be proud of me," he found himself saying.

"She must be. You have surpassed Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. Just like us, I'm pretty sure she felt as proud."

"Ah."

They stood there in silence for a long time before they heard Luffy's voice calling for them, waving at them. They both turned around to see the rest of the group standing under the tree, waving at them with a wide grin on their faces.

"You can't expect a place to be so quiet with Luffy around," Zoro said and held his three katana.

"I certainly agree with you. It's fun when he's around."

He glanced at her then grinned. "How about we race each other towards them?"

She smiled at him. He is starting to become more open to her now. "That's your advantage. You're just as fast as that rubber guy."

"Heh. I heard you're just as fast. No playing tricks."

Robin bent down on her knees then winked at him. "Ready?"

The guy did the same. "Set."

And they both chorused. "Go."

Luffy blinked while watching the fun. "What are they doing?"

"Racing each other."

Nami watched and smiled. Zoro is Zoro. She can't have him. She knew that. But at least, she is starting to accept that. There is more to Zoro that she couldn't understand and it's Robin who beat her to it.

"I want to race too," Chopper said as he watched with excitement. It was the first time he watched Zoro and Robin have so much fun.

"Chopper…they are enjoying themselves, right?" Kaya said to the reindeer who nodded gleefully. "Yes. I want to join," he said.

Luffy had already started rolling his arms. "Yosh! I want to join too."

"Luffy!" Usopp said but he too looked like he wanted to join the fun. "I'll join too."

Then the three positioned and raced against each other to meet Zoro and Robin.

Nami sighed. "Really, he just can't miss all the fun."

Sanji stood beside her, his one hand on his pocket. "Why don't you join too Nami?"

She smiled at him. "Say Sanji, while they are at it. Want to have a race with me? Kaya too."

"Ha?"

"We'll get ahead of them. Let's race to the ship."

"Sounds fun."

And the three ran leaving the rest behind.

"That's unfair!!!" Usopp shouted after them but they are already ahead of them.

They lay on the shipboard, sweating and panting hard. "That was fun."

"So Luffy…we have a long way to go. Didn't you say you want to go to Arabasta?" Zoro said and sat up to look at the exhausted captain. He had already bid his farewell to the sensei and they are now sailing the sea. Brooke and Franky missed the fun because they stayed behind his sensei's house, enjoying the food.

The captain nodded his head. "Yap."

Nami leaned over him, her brow already raised. "You listen to me Luffy…when we get there, you must not act recklessly."

"Hai," he said, not really listening to her sermon.

"You must not go there and tell her – "

"Hai," he said again earning a pinch in the ear. "Aw. That hurts."

"What's with the tone?" she asked. Really, this guy and Zoro never listened to her. And they are both so competitive…she's just glad that Arabasta is a peaceful country not flocked by fearsome pirates unlike Jaya.

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he wriggled to break free from Nami. The woman is really violent.

The crew laughed and watched silently at their captain. He is a festive kid and no one would really believe he is the Pirate King now…not until they see his poster…

Zoro looked up. _Vivi…would you come with us if he asked you to?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Again, I would like to apologize for LuNa fans. I'm not really into pairings that's why. Anyway…Ace would make his second appearance…I just love the guy…he's so damn cool…he's one of my favorites besides Zoro and Luffy…**

**Chapter 6**

A soft wind fanned Viv's face as she stood near the window. It had been three years and she never saw them again. She only relied on news and posters to hear about what happened to them.

She went outside to see the commotion. There were a group of marines standing just outside the palace being held up Chaka and Pell and Igaram.

"Princess Vivi of Arabasta is under arrest for aiding pirates three years ago," the commander of the ship said coldly.

"What?"

Vivi stood in shock. Did she hear it right?

"She was already suspected of aiding pirates during Crocodile's plot against your country. It is only this time that we gathered enough evidence to prove her guilt," the commander continued and looked up at the princess.

"Was that against the World Government?" Vivi stepped down from the staircase.

"Yes."

"I did not aid the pirates. It is the other way around. Or is the World Government just afraid that the world will know about those pirates' greatness?" she taunted that made the man's face turn grim.

"Vivi-sama," Pell gave her a warning look.

"No. I will not deny that those pirates, the Strawhat Pirates are my nakama. If that is something that makes me a criminal, so be it," she stated firmly. If these marines continue to press on, her country might be in danger.

"Then as it already came from your mouth, Princess Vivi Nefertari of Arabasta is hereby arrested for aiding pirates," the commander announced. All the Royal Guards looked at the Princess. They wanted to help but they don't know how…

Some of them knew who those pirates were…they watched them dine with the king, princess and the guardian of the palace…in fact, the pirates turned the quiet meal into a party that everyone enjoyed.

"Vivi-sama,"

"Oh, Straw Hat Pirates are getting infamous now, aren't they? You can't use her to stop them," a voice joined it. It was a voice that Vivi could recall. Where is he? Where is he hiding?

"Such insolence. If you continue to resist, we will take you by force."

"Heh…Vivi…would you really allow them to just arrest you for a dumb reason?" the voice said again that made the guards look around them to see who spoke…but they could see no one.

She smiled happily. The pirates…they have always been by her side…helping her…

And when she thought she can stand on her own to fend off these marines…one appeared again…

"Of course not," she said with conviction.

"Vivi-sama…do you know who is speaking?" Chaka asked in wonder. It couldn't be the Straw Hat Pirates. At least, he could remember their voices.

She nodded and looked at the furious commander of the marines. She had no doubt that this man is strong but she is not afraid to go against him…she has her royal guards on her side…not to mention a friend who is quietly watching.

"Arrest her," the commander ordered and the marines rushed towards Vivi who stepped back.

"Peacock String!" she said and brought out her weapon to fend some who got close to her. Chaka and Pell and the other Royal Guards have started to protect their princess.

She looked outside the palace to see thousands of marines gathered. Have they anticipated her resistance?

She stared in shock as more men joined the fight…Royal Guards against marines…and even Kohza who heard about this commotion came through the Billed Ducks.

She gasped. What had she done? She had caused an outbreak…

"Stop it!!!" she cried out amidst the shouting and yelling. She saved this country to prevent the deaths of her country men…and now…

"This is not like before Vivi. This is a fight against a corrupted World Government. This is not a fight between Rebels and Royal Guards so you must not stop us," Pell said. They have known about her desire to save her people's lives.

But in order for her to be saved, she must understand that they have to fight.

Vivi shook her head. "Call a halt. Make it quick. I will – "

"You will not surrender."

"I'm not. I will fight the commander. If there is one thing I learned from Luffy and the others, it is to become strong."

Pell looked at the determined face of the princess before nodding to Chaka.

"Royal Guards and Kohza's army, stand back!! The Princess has ordered you to halt!!!"

And they did…even the marines were stopped by the shouting of Chaka and everyone looked at the princess who descended the stairs. They have never seen her in such state…

"That Vivi…she is still worrying about the others when she is the one in most danger," Kohza said in amusement.

The commander smirked. "You realized now that fighting against us will bring bloodshed…something you never wished for your country."

Vivi smiled. "They will not fight. I will."

"Heh…and what could the princess do? Your only weapon is the peacock string," he mocked and laughed.

To her shock, the captain attacked her with his sword and she could only step back and dodge.

"Vivi-sama!"

Her hands balled into fist before her peacock string went around the man, cutting his flesh a little.

The captain stood back and touched his cheek. He felt the blood from it. Then he smiled. "It has been a while since someone _luckily_ cut a small portion of my cheek."

"He's a Zoan! A devil-fruit user!!" the people gasped in horror as the captain slowly turned into a lion. "The king of the forest."

"Vivi-sama! Get away from him!" Chaka shouted.

"Vivi!"

She stood in shock and could not even force her self to move when the lion charged towards her. In between split seconds, she was taken from where she stood…all thanks to Pell.

Chaka turned into a dog and marines and royal guards watched as two animals…strong ones…fought each other…

"Chaka…" she mumbled when the Royal Guardian lay wounded on the ground…back in his human form. "Chaka!!"

The lion turned towards her. "Now, decide if you want to resist or just surrender."

Vivi wrestled her mind…she knew how loyal her people are…but she could not involve them to her own mess…they were innocent from her actions…

"Ah, silence means yes. So, stay where you are and let me arrest you. If not, I will eradicate all of your people here."

"Vivi…" Kohza stepped but she shook her head violently.

"Do not go against him, Kohza. Normal human strengths are no match against Devil Fruit users."

"But we can't just hand you to them!" he hissed. "We made a terrible mistake before and this is the only way we could atone for it. We doubted your father and raised arms against him."

"Didn't we say, the past is past?" Nefertari Cobra appeared. "My daughter is innocent. If she had helped from pirates, it is because they are her friends. Since when did friendship with pirates ever become a crime?"

"That's right!!!" the people shouted and the marines looked around them. Just those words from the king raised their spirits again.

The captain who is still in his Zoan form charged an attack to the king.

"Cobra-sama!!!"

"Kageru!!"

The captain of the marines stopped when fire attacked him from nowhere. He knew only one person who could use fire…a Devil Fruit User…the pirate who ate the Mera Mera Fruit…

The man who wore an orange hat finally stepped down from the perch. It was like three years ago when he saved them from Smoker. His green bag hang on his right shoulder, a mark bearing his allegiance to one of the Four Emperors is visible on his back…his left arm having initials ASCE…a necklace of a skull…

No matter how you look at him…you can't deny he is a pirate…

Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division, Fire Fist Ace.

"Yo, Vivi…I thought I'd dropped by to say hello," he said over his shoulder, his usual confident smile plastered on his lips.

"Ace!" she said happily.

"It's been a while," he said and turned to the Zoan who attacked him. He dodged and jumped.

"Hasn't my brother been here yet?" he asked.

The marines trembled. They have heard about this man…this infamous guy…one who possesses a formidable strength…one who was once scheduled to be executed but saved by Straw Hat Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates…and the one who beat back the user of the strongest devil fruit, Blackbeard.

On the other hand, the rebels and royal guards watched in awe as the pirate easily dodged all the Zoan's attacks as if he is just playing a game. And he isn't even taking things seriously.

She shook her head. "No."

"Ah. I came ahead of them then. I supposed Luffy would owe me one."

He stopped beside Vivi and Pell and Kohza and waited for the captain of the marines to attack. "Let me tell you this," he said to the captain who halted. "With your ability as a Zoan, I bet you can't even defeat my brother's nakama, the reindeer, Chopper. And, before you draw your sword, you have to bear in mind that my brother has also a swordsman on his side, Roronoa Zoro. So, be careful in hurting their nakama because they will come after you. And they forgive no one who hurts any of their nakama…"

"D-Did he just say, C-Chopper and R-Roronoa Z-Zoro?" one of the marines said.

"Yeah he did. He said his brother's nakama…Straw Hat Luffy is Fire Fist Ace's brother?" they asked in shock.

"Well…let me finish this fight. You can't even hold a candle to them," Ace said and fire broke from his fist. "Hiken!"

The fire fist attacked the Zoan and sent him burning and flying in the sky as the Royal Guards erupted in a cheer.

"Long Live Arabasta!!!"

Vivi turned to her friend. "Ace…you're fine…"

"Ah…the other Zoan was badly wounded…I supposed, you need to treat his wounds."

"That's right," she said and smiled at him. "Thanks, Ace."

"No problem."

Unbeknownst to Straw Hat Pirates, danger is just beginning to arise as one discovered a secret…and they are already preparing for the death of the Pirate King and his crew for that matter.

"I was terrified when I read the news before. You were to be executed," Vivi said as they sat on the dining area waiting for food to be served. For the second time, the dining hall is occupied by a pirate along with the princess of the kingdom. The first time this happened, it was after the revolution. It is quite ironic that the pirate is being fed for the same reason that the Straw Hat were once fed.

A nakama and a savior.

Ace chuckled. "I was prepared to die but then, Whitebeard came and declared a war against the World Government."

"But I heard that it was only recently that you reunited with your division," the king said. He was surprised to learn that this formidable guy is the brother of the one who defeated Crocodile. They're both strong.

"Well…about that…I went gallivanting for a little while…enjoying my freedom from the seastone-handcuff which bound my strength."

"That's three years."

"Yap. I was also surprised when my brother came to save me with the help of one Shichibukai. The Empress Boa Hancock," he continued as they now started to have their meal.

"Will they come?" she asked hopefully which made the pirate smile.

"Count on it…in fact, I believe they are making their way here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pirate Ships were destroyed one after another as the Marines started to make their move. Every ally of the Straw Hats was obliterated one after another as the Marines are sending a demand for the surrender of the crew or more of their friends will die.

This demand however never reached the crew who continued with their journey towards Arabasta. And they have come to their destination.

"Vivi-sama!" one of the Royal Guards came rushing in the library where she and Ace were discussing something.

"What is it?"

"Straw Hat Pirates have arrived and were spotted in Rain Base."

She smiled widely then looked at Ace. "I guess you never really miss the guess eh?"

"I somehow know how the mind of my brother works. He has achieved what he had dreamt for so long."

"Shall we go greet them?"

He yawned. "I'd like to but I have to go. My division would be wondering where I have gone. Tell my little brother I said hi."

"Wouldn't you want to meet with him first? I'm sure the rest will be glad to see you too," she insisted as they walked out the room.

"Hm," was his only answer then he tipped his hat once again. "I have a feeling my division and the whole of Whitebeard pirate is onto something."

"Take care," she bid him farewell.

They saw her waiting at the Royal Gate, standing alongside Chaka and Pell. She seemed to have been informed about their arrival.

"So you mean, this Vivi is a princess of this country?" Franky asked Usopp.

"Yes. She's a brave one. Do you know she infiltrated the organization Crocodile once worked for and the same with Robin? No ordinary princess will have gone that far to save her country while endangering her life in the process," Chopper answered for Usopp. It had taken them how many days before they have finally reached their destination.

"Wow…she seemed an interesting gal," Brooke whistled.

"Aye, she is."

"Yo!!!! Vivi!!!!!" Luffy's voice could already be heard around the central plaza as he ran towards the princess who giggled and laughed with Pell and Chaka. Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

"Will you stop shouting?!"" Nami asked as vein popped out of her head angrily. The moment he gets excited, there is no stopping him and dear lord, this would mean he might suddenly blurt out something stupid.

"Oops, wari," he said then fled leaving them in exasperation.

"Luffy-san," she pronounced the name sweetly as he now stood in front of her, the rest just falling behind his trail.

"Yosh! Vivi! How are you?"

"I'm fine of course. Ace said that you'd be coming and he was right," she said and turned to Chaka and Pell. "We'll follow ahead."

The two Royal Guardians nodded their heads then bowed. "Hai."

"Ace? Ace was here?" he asked in an even excited tone. He has never seen his brother after that failed execution and never even heard of him for three years.

"Yes."

"Ace is here?" Chopper and Usopp asked upon hearing the name. Vivi shook her head which made the two and Luffy give her a confused look.

"I thought you said he was here," Luffy said with disappointment.

"Was is the keyword," Robin chimed in and stood in front of the princess. "Well…I don't know but I think we'll be stuck up. I would like to apologize for what happened before."

Vivi was rather shocked to hear those coming from her and she sounded sincere. Well, after that Enies Lobby incident, she never harbored any hatred towards her. She had become Luffy's friend so meaning there is goodness in her…goodness which was perhaps hidden and covered by lies and pretense…

"That's water under a bridge," she smiled genuinely at her then turned to the two more additions. Brooke and Franky. The former had actually bobbed a curtsy in front of her which made her smile even more.

"A pleasure meeting the princess," he said. Franky with his usual outfit just scratched his head.

"Name is Franky."

"Yeah…I heard about all of you and what had been happening…now, would you come inside and let's have your meal."

"Food!!!!" Luffy shouted and ran off already leaving them all laughing.

"I guess he never did change, did he?" she asked the swordsman who stood beside the archeologist.

"Nope."

Once again the guards had witnessed a boisterous meal in the presence of these gaily, young pirates. Who would have thought that a boy of age 20 is now the Kings of Pirates and a boy of 21 the king of Swordsmen? Guess life is indeed an adventure…you never knew what happens next…

"Say Vivi," Luffy said as they all gathered in the same room where they once slept to recover from exhaustion after the revolution.

"Huh?" she was thinking over what Ace had said before. _If my brother asked you to sail with them, what would you do?_

"Do you want to sail with us?" he asked seriously. Vivi was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Luffy I thought I told you, you can't just – "

"I love to," Vivi cut Nami off. "I want to. Papa, I hope you don't take it against me but I want to go with them," she said to her father who was listening with interest.

Cobra cleared his throat then sighed. "I guess I know this time would come when you'll have to sweep her off her feet. But if you sail, you never would come back," he said with a hint of regret. "But then, I know you will. I don't have to worry about your safety. These guys here are capable of doing it, wouldn't you say so, Pell, Chaka?" he asked the two Royal Guards. "And Igaram?"

The three nodded in agreement. "Yes sir. The arrival of Portgas D. Ace marked the day that Vivi will go with the Straw Hats."

Vivi stifled her cry then ran to her father. "Thank you Papa, Pell, Chaka and Igaram."

Nami would never have expected this to be so easy. "But what about your people?"

"It is no secret from them already that pirates have aided us three years ago. They'll know," Cobra answered then hugged his daughter. "Take care of yourself Vivi."

She nodded in tears then beamed at the crewmembers that are all smiling widely.

Then Luffy rubbed his stomach and stood up in front of the King. "If Vivi would come with us, she will become the Pirate Queen. You wouldn't mind if we get married?"

Well, all mouths fell open at the statement. It was just so easy for him to blurt things out. Cobra cleared his throat then looked with fascination at the kid.

"Don't worry about her ossan, I'll protect her."

"Papa?"

She was smiling widely. "Very well Vivi."

The following day, the people of Arabasta were all shocked and somewhat happy too for Vivi who had chosen to sail again with the Straw Hat, the heroes of the revolution. And so, after a heartfelt farewell with them all, she boarded the ship which is now the Thousand Sunny as Going Merry had already died. Is that even possible? For a ship to really die?

**Starting the next chap…the real thing actually starts…I mean the drama that is…so well…please review anyway…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shanks was drinking ale again when his First Mate came rushing in panic. "Marines are gathering around us Shanks. News has it that Whitebeard was already defeated from a battle just moments ago."

"Then let's have some fun everyone," he said with regret. How could it be possible that one of the Emperors like him was defeated so easily by Marines? Surely he could have handled them all.

This could mean danger for all pirates if one Emperor was easily defeated.

They were all having so much fun in the Thousand Sunny as they continue to sail from island to island not until a seagull dropped a newspaper for them to read.

Robin who took it had actually trembled a little. The guys were obviously busy with their usual stuff and all. _It can't be._

"Beli for your thoughts?" Vivi asked as she sat on the other vacant seat beside the raven-haired. Robin looked at her in surprised then calmed herself.

"I don't know if this could be a problem," she said and called for the others as she tossed the newspaper in the center for them to see it all.

Luffy's eyes widened in total shock at the gruesome photos. "Who could have done that? Who defeated Shanks and his crew?"

His voice held a trace of disbelief. Usopp clenched his fist at the photo of Shanks' marksman…his father…

"They were caught by the Marines? How could that be so?" Luffy asked, still aghast as Nami reached for the newspaper to read the article.

"It was from a battle the other week," she said then flipped the page to see another old article and she really gasped. "Luffy, even the Whitebeard Pirates were all obliterated."

Horror filled the Pirate King as he looked at them blankly. Shanks and his crew…Whitebeard…that would mean his brother should be there…

Vivi gasped. "I remember Ace telling me he needed to go and can't wait for you all because he felt like his division and all other Whitebeards are onto something. Could this be that something?"

It was a total shock to read the news regarding some of the most powerful pirates easily defeated and all of them captured. But why and how did it happen? They forced themselves to calm down before Robin cleared her throat.

"Nami, read them the last paragraph of that article."

"Huh?" Nami said and did as she was told only to have her eyes widened in shock even more. Sanji went towards her as they all started to get closer to each other, as if just by looking at the newspaper would reveal everything they needed to know.

"What is it? What did it say?" Luffy demanded in a stern voice…one he does not usually use…especially on them…

"If Straw Hat pirates were to continue hiding from the marines, more and more of their nakama will suffer and will be executed in two weeks time, a time enough for the crew to surrender themselves to the World Government in exchange for the lives of the non-pirates who were held captive for aiding the Straw Hat."

"That's disgusting," Luffy spat out. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"I certainly agree with you," Robin nodded as she fidgeted on her seat. Something is off here…why would they easily lose? Surely a fight against devil-fruit users (Admirals and Shichibukai) is not enough to have them all defeated…especially Shanks, Ace and Whitebeard.

That very same question was asked by Chopper who looked confused and sickened at the atrocities of the World Government. "Do you believe they were beaten by something else?" Brooke inquired and earned a blank answer.

Then it hit Robin like a bomb as her eyes had really registered fear…the guys knew Robin to be the calm person in the ship…one who never loses her control over her mind and emotions but seeing her with that look of terror made them feel tensed too.

"Pluton," she blurted out the one word that the World Government feared she might awaken. The weapon that could destroy them all and the world if they wish to…has been awakened…

But how? No living soul can read the Poneglyph except Robin…or were they wrong? Was there someone else?

Even Nami gasped in horror at the mention of it. Those great pirates lost from that weapon?

"That couldn't be possible," Franky argued. "I burned the blueprints and you're the only one who could read the ancient writings."

Robin shook her head. "I was so sure I'm the only one too. And I think I'm correct. So what will we do now captain?"

Luffy who has a hard time dealing with the news snapped from his train of thoughts then clenched his fist.

"I'll give in to their demands but only until they let them go," he said that horrified the four women aboard the ship.

"Are you crazy?" Sanji asked and lit his cigarette.

Luffy shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Listen here, if I don't surrender, more and more people will get hurt. I know Shanks and Ace would not allow me to just give in to their whims but I can't risk those innocent people who have partied with us…who have laughed with us and all. That is why…," he said and stood on the prow now, his arms across his chest, his cloak billowing with the winds as he stared at the vast blue ocean…the ocean they have been sailing for three years…

"That is why?"

"I'll surrender."

For that he earned a hard kick on the head by the princess who is obviously seething mad. "Surely I did not come with you only to have my man be executed!"

Luffy rubbed his head and grimaced. Sometimes, Vivi could be as violent as Nami. "Aw."

"Luffy…you know this is a game they are playing to lure you, right?" Brooke asked and the captain nodded.

"Yes even so I can not risk their lives," he said with conviction. "They said two weeks…then let's make the most of my remaining days…I'm not gonna run from them…"

"Baka," Nami and Vivi whispered. Chivalry is the death of Luffy. He's way too good and kind to let others die in his stead.

Kaya reached for Usopp's arm and held him tight. Why are these good people being subjected to this kind of situation? She had always thought the Marines to be pure and clean and only upholds the law…but somehow…seeing how they are blackmailing the Straw Hats, she thought otherwise.

Zoro just leaned on the mast without talking at all…instead he just listened…those damn marines are dirtier than the pirates…they labeled the pirates as fugitives, murderers, thieves and everything yet they knew that they are just as the same as the pirates they so loathed.

**I really have no explanation how there could be another being who could awaken Pluton. It just popped out. But if there is one logical explanation I could offer, Robin is not the only living archeologist. She is just the only survivor among all Ohara scholars. And well…maybe somewhere…there are also others who have studied it…besides, the scholars in Ohara are not all residents of that island…they have gathered from different nations…and for that person to actually ahm be studying that, the Marines had decided to use his service instead to eliminate the threat from Robin's existence…or something like that…comment would be appreciated about this matter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We received report that Mugiwara Luffy is to surrender and will arrive in Loguetown for his immediate execution," the officer said to Sengoku as the Five Elder Star mused at their easy success…at last the Great Pirate Era will come to an end with the death of the Pirate King.

"Only him?" Ao Kiji asked.

"Yes sir. It is his head that the World Government wanted so badly so he'd concede to us with the conditions that the innocent captives set free and all other allies whom we have captured."

"Rubbish, why would we release Shanks and his crew?" The Elder said sternly then turned to Sengoku. "But I was hoping his primary fighters would also surrender. They're just as troublesome."

He found Vivi propped in the railing as she stared at the inky blackness. It had been three days since he decided to surrender to the marines.

"Vivi," he called the name of his Pirate Queen although they didn't get married yet. It was obvious to everyone else that they love each other but they show it in a different way…just as Sanji is showing Nami his love in another way…

"I know this sounds selfish but I'd like to know why you wanted to surrender without a fight…"

Luffy sighed. "I can't let them die there…they are innocent Vivi…your desire to save your people from the revolution is the same as mine towards them…they never committed anything wrong…besides Vivi…if I resist…it will only take a short time before they get to Arabasta and might get your father and Pell and Chaka and Igaram and Kohza and hurt your people…if that would happen…you'd suffer terribly and if you do…I'd be in great pain knowing that I hold the key to save them all yet I didn't choose to."

She sobbed as Luffy wrapped his arms around her. "But why do you have to go to that kind of death?"

He grinned. "Because I am the Pirate King…they would think they'd humiliate me in front of the people."

"Then shouldn't we be all surrendering to them?" she asked and he shook his head violently.

"Hell no! They wanted to shame the name of the pirates and the only way to do that is to shame the Pirates' King."

"And here I thought I'd become the Pirate Queen," she mumbled to ease the tension. He chuckled.

"You are and you will always be," he said and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Vivi. I don't know how it happened before but after achieving my dream, all I wanted was to get back to you and ask you to marry me so you could be the Pirate Queen and my queen."

Vivi smiled despite the sadness. If only they live the normal life…but then the 'ifs' are insignificant in the real world. "I love you too Luffy…I prepared myself when you came to Arabasta…when Ace asked me if I would go with you if asked to sail again, I could not answer him yet. Only when I saw you again…in physical form did I sort out everything and had an answer to his question…"

"Ace and Shanks will hate me for what I will have to do…but they can think that I did it for those innocent people. Besides, my brother might have done the same thing if we were on the same shoes. And now, he died with the Whitebeard."

They stood there in silence as they stared at the inky blackness, savoring each other's warmth and love…knowing that that particular night will last forever although it might never happen again…that would surely be a memory Luffy would always remember…

So they would sail from the Grand Line to Loguetown but there is something they still need to do.

"Where is this place?" Franky asked as he got down from the ship and looked at the people gathered to meet them.

"This is Gunkan Island," Sanji answered.

"Why are we here?" Chopper asked and then they saw the little girl waving at them.

It seems that they were accepted here just like every island they go. But somehow this place seemed to have a connection to the pirates' older members…

"I will row a boat and get to Loguetown. You will all stay behind here," Luffy said as he watched them all. He was happy he met them all…to have become their captain and their friend…

"Ha?" they immediately turned to him then looked away. They have argued with him earlier that they would all surrender but he refused. If they were all to surrender, who would carry out their dreams altogether?

"Luffy, everyone," the girl said and smiled at them although she knew what danger awaits them all.

"Apis, it sure is nice to see you," Luffy said happily then pulled Vivi towards him. "My queen here and the others will stay for a little while, yes?"

"Of course Luffy-san…but where will you go?"

"Somewhere," he said then turned to Zoro and Sanji and Franky and Usopp. "Help me build a rowboat. I'll be gone this afternoon."

"Luffy – " Nami's voice croaked then she looked away. Why is this happening? They were all having so much fun with their lives…why do the marines have to destroy their dreams of living a free life…

"All of you will remain strong, yes?" he said sternly at all of them. "Including you Apis."

The girl looked at him, clueless at what he is saying. She is aware the Marines are demanding their surrender but where would Luffy go? Then her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Chopper…you cannot come because you have a lot of patients to heal…to make them better…" he said to the reindeer who stifled a sob. The people from the Gunkan stood and listened at the same time awed by their presence. "And Kaya can learn a lot from you."

"But –"

"Usopp," he said pretending not to have heard Chopper's protest. "You'll live to tell the stories of our adventures. You will live to make sure our legacy will continue even with my death."

"Luffy you can't – "

"Brooke…you'll make the song of life…sing it until the very notes and tunes of our songs together will seep into their minds…will remind them that the legacy lives on…"

Brooke the skeleton just nodded although saddened for not having the chance to die alongside their captain.

"Franky….the ship…Thousand Sunny had become our second home…continue making ships for those people who believes in their dream…who would fight for it…just like ours…"

"Aye," he said and looked away.

"Nami…the world map…you have yet to finish it…that was the only dream left for us to achieve…you can't die yet," he said to his navigator who bowed down her head and silently cried. Then he turned his gaze towards the calm archeologist.

Robin looked at him and he could see in her eyes the despair and sorrow for having to be departed with the man she considered her brother and the man who saved her life.

"Robin…you can destroy the pluton…if they had awakened it, then you can kill it again/. I'm counting on you. As long as they have that weapon, they'll continue to make demands and hurt innocent people."

"Yes captain," she said solemnly already recognizing the burden put upon her. That Pluton was never meant to be awakened in the first place…

Luffy smiled happily when his eyes feasted on Vivi then he took off his hat and placed it on her head. "You're the second one to use it, next to Nami," he said with his wide grin. "Wear it and live for me."

Vivi held the hat then nodded. "I will," she said croakily then blinked back her tears. He turned to his two primary fighters and was about to speak when a foot was on his face and a blade on his throat.

"Don't think about it and don't say a word," Zoro said dangerously then sheathed his sword once more as Sanji put down his foot. Luffy understood what they meant and he shook his head but then Zoro had smirked then grinned in an evil fashion as Sanji lit his cigarette.

"We'll go with you whether you like it or not," the cook said and puffed out smoke. The other members were aghast. Nami raised her head and sent Sanji a questioning look but Sanji refused to meet hers.

"No. without the two of you, there would be no one to protect them except Franky, Usopp and Chopper," Luffy argued but the determined look on the eyes of the swordsman made him shut his mouth.

"The duty of the First Mate is to make sure his captain would always stay safe," he said. "Since you won't stay safe then we die with you. Let the Marines dance with joy for our death but only for a short while because the legacy would choose another Pirate King to come next and another Swordsman King."

"It is my head that they – "

"Wrong again Luffy," Sanji said. "Our heads…altogether…but three would be enough…you can't always be the hero Luffy," he said as an afterthought which despite the situation made the others smile.

"Alright," he said then stretched his arms. "Time to make a rowboat for us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Well…ahm…warning guys…the characters are a bit OOC here…**

**Chapter 10**

"Sanji."

The blond looked up from what he was doing and saw Nami standing sadly at the center of the trail. "Nami, you should be resting with the others."

She smiled sadly. "I can't rest knowing my man would go to his own death."

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I have to leave you."

Nami sighed. "I guess the three of you are always the same. You'd die to protect us…to protect others…something chivalrous…but Sanji…"

He walked towards her then hugged her tight. "You're always a strong gal Nami. Don't cry. The last time I remember you shed tears and that was the first time I saw you either do that, was when Arlong betrayed you."

She let herself cry in his chest though as Sanji just stroked her back to calm her down. "I love you so much Nami and I am the happiest man to have received your love."

When he said that, the more it made Nami cry. Just when she found someone she could also love, fate would take him away.

It is so unfair.

"Usopp, what was Luffy saying a while ago?" she asked the long-nose as she helped him. She had already seen his wife and thought that she was so pretty and kind and gentle.

Usopp looked at her sadly. "He will surrender to the marines to save those innocent people who were captured for aiding us before."

"What?" she asked, apparently aghast as she stepped back.

"That's the truth Apis. Now, let us not talk about it. Help me finish this work," he said and smiled at her. Apis although flabbergasted nodded and helped him but at the back of her mind she was damning the Marines for all their worthless principle of justice. Is it even justice to execute a man whose only fault lies on his desire to become the Pirate King?

They were set to go now and the remaining crewmembers shed tears. This would be the last time they would be seeing the three….they know that as soon as they would turn their backs from them and set sail to Loguetown…their chance of seeing them or having a glimpse of them is slim…

The dark-haired woman stepped forward and held Luffy's hand. "Thank you so much for all you have done."

The captain grinned from ear to ear. "That is what friends do," he said.

She nodded then her eyes feasted on the swordsman who is holding the oars. "Zoro."

When he looked at her, she wanted to cry. She was just getting the hang of things…her being his lover friend…after visiting his hometown, things changed between them…

He set down the oars then gave her his most sincere and grateful yet regretful smile. "I wish I have broken the walls sooner," he said referring to the gap he placed between him and her. She just stood where she was as Vivi is with Luffy and Nami with Sanji. The others were just watching in tears and sadness…

They wouldn't be able to see them again…ever…and just the thought of it makes their hearts ache…it is so painful to bear…

"I wish I have found the way to break it sooner," she answered back then smiled. "You are the finest swordsman I ever met…the strongest one and the most loyal…"

He smirked at her. "Don't patronize me Robin," he said then sighed as he gave her a tender look. No matter how mean he looks…his eyes would betray that façade… "You know when you asked me about why I seemed undecided to travel with you guys again?"

"Hmm."

"It is because I was so unsure of what to do. Then that same night when we talked…I realized perhaps you are the reason I would need to sail with you guys again…and I was right…I love you Robin…I really do…I just wished I have shown it earlier…"

No longer able to control her tears, she cried in front of him as he reached for her. "Hush…"

"Zoro…I love you too which is why I have wanted to earn your trust the most…seeing as you never really trusted me before."

"I've made amends to that already, haven't I?" he asked as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Nico Robin…woman of my life…thank you."

"Vivi, queen of the world," Luffy said with humor. "Queen of my world."

"Nami…love of my life…"

**Honestly, I cannot picture the three men saying those lines…or perhaps Sanji could but coming from Luffy and Zoro is a little bit…well…I really do not know how to put it…but anyway…that's just about it…their declaration of their err---love…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I forgot the source of the song here…but anyway…I just thought I would add something to it as the three legends walked down the road with still their dignities intact…**

**To ****NarniacAngel: I'm really sorry if this comes out as a disappointment to you…and well…hehehe…really, I'm sorry…and thanks for the review as well…I'll try to make it up next time…however…ahm…well…I can't change the plot actually…and well…I have a feeling you might flame me for it…but please…anyway…thanks again**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

And so the Marines have freed the innocent people as they spotted Luffy, Zoro and Sanji walk in the streets of Loguetown with their heads held up high. People gathered to see them. They felt sorry for these ragtag pirates who seemed to have driven the Marines nuts.

Words had spread that the execution would take place tomorrow morning and so people from the nearby islands have already decided to see to their execution…wondering how it would feel for the Marines to finally be able to shut down the most fearsome group of pirates.

_Oh better far to live and die_

_Under the brave black flag I fly_

The townspeople looked at the three men who walked towards the platform, the tune catching their interests…the Pirate King is actually singing his way towards his demise as his two loyal fighters trail behind him…humming with him…

_Than play a sanctimonious part_

The marines thought the three insane…the people have begun humming too much to their chagrin…

_With a pirate blood and a pirate heart_

_Away to the cheating world you go_

_Where pirates all are well to do _

Then the kid captain actually grinned and looked back to see his friends. "Ain't it too bad we don't have Brooke's violin?"

The two smirked and grinned. "Yeah…too bad…continue with your song captain," Zoro urged his captain to continue with the song…make the Marines see how he is a real Pirate King to the bones…

The crowd loved these people and they cried as they heard Luffy continue with the song.

_But I'll be true to the song I sing _

_And live and die a Pirate king_

The Marines were obviously insulted by how these three still carried themselves like they owned the world…

And the people actually sang with them knowing what to sing next…

_For I am a Pirate King_

_And it is a glorious thing_

On the same renovated platform where Gol D. Roger was executed, three men were on their knees, looking proudly at the multiple crowds that gathered to see this execution…a repeat of the history that was started more than twenty years ago.

Black Leg Sanji, the protégé of the well-known Red Leg Zeff…the cook who could kick multiple number of people…one who uses only his feet to fight yet never allowed his shoes to be stained with blood of his enemies…hence, Black Leg Sanji….

In East Blue, Barratie, the Red Leg sat on his chair as his staffs were busy cooking for the customers. The radio was on…they could hear the announcement of the execution about to happen in just a couple of minutes…

Customers were all silent…waiting…listening further while at the same time, in their deep hearts, they were wishing for a miracle to happen…

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, the infamous Kings of Swordsmen looked at the marines guarding them…and he gave them a deathly glare…a proud look and a smirk….

They have heard about his signature move which is the Santoryuu…too bad they wouldn't be able to hear of it again…he was strong just like Luffy…First Mate of the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…

In his hometown, his sensei stood motionless as he watched his students drill. They have constantly asked him about Zoro and he could only tell them about his desire to fulfill a promise and a dream. That much he could say.

People knew Zoro as the devil incarnate…even death fears him…multiple times, he was on the brink of death yet death itself seemed afraid to take him…and now…in the end…he would meet his doom alongside the Pirate King.

Monkey D. Luffy….younger brother of Portgas D. Ace, second son of the greatest revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon and grandson to the Vice-Admiral of the Marines, Monkey D. Garp…the Pirate King…one who seemed to have even surpassed Gol D. Roger…the charismatic kid with the wide grin and hidden formidable strength…

Back in his hometown, Makino and the others who live there were all crying…it is indeed unfair to charge them of something they did not commit…

But for the greater good, the Pirate King chose to give up his life to save the many just like the two fighters alongside him…it was such a chivalrous act…

The same act that brought them to their own demise…unlike other pirates who never cared about others…the Pirate King once again looked at the crowd who cried for their fates…then in his controlled voice…he gave them the last words they would ever hear from him…

_For I am a Pirate King_

_And it is a glorious thing_

_To be a Pirate King_

_For I am a Pirate King_

Nodachis hit the hearts of the three…ending their fun lives…yet never their dreams…for if they have thought to have shamed them in front of these multitude, they seemed to have gathered the hostility of the people as they cried in sorrow for their deaths…

They died with their dignity intact…with their smiles on their faces…something which reminded the people of Gol D. Roger who smiled on his execution…

And that same time as blood already fell from the platform…combined blood of the three great fighters…a voice from a Den Den Mushi had interrupted them all…

"The Pirate King, King of Swordsmen and Black Leg Sanji had died but the legacy continues," it spoke in a shrilly voice, devoid of emotions. "These were their last words: Dreams….continue to look for it…for your dreams…the Marines may have thought to have brought the Straw Hat shame through the death of the three warriors but it does not end there…you have only taken their lives but not their hopes and dreams…as long as we have dreams…we continue to search for them…pursue them…for the sake of freedom…

If dreams and futures are blocked off…then you would only be existences that have perished…to dream and wish for a future are strengths given to us…"

Unbeknownst to the Marines, the broadcast was aired all throughout and not only on Loguetown. The higher officers have looked at each other in panic.

Indeed…the legacy continues…

From the very end of Loguetown came an explosion as the Pluton the marines were so proud of in using against the greatest pirates, was destroyed, thanks to the effort of Nico Robin and man believed to be dead.

Voices boomed as the next song echoed…a song that would signal an end…

People have panicked as the sky darkened signaling a storm. What's this?

The marines would not know that the rain pelted them already with bad luck…the heavens cried for the three…mourned with the people who cared, loved and adored them…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I borrowed the song "Hoist the Colors High" from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. I think it is fitting for the scene here. The song is a signal for raising arms.**

**I really feel the need to finish the story. I can't leave it hanging here. **

**Chapter 12**

As people began to run for their lives, the marines panicked upon realization that the Pluton was destroyed…and they too have panicked…

Few of the Marines and Shichibukai remained in wait for who was responsible for that explosion. And they did come…

Remainders of the Straw Hat Pirates including someone they thought had died in the battle with Whitebeard, Fire Fist Ace. He looked so feral now…so deadly that those weaker men might have trembled just with the energy he emitted…no doubt…the legacy continues as long as these remaining people are alive…

Mihawk sighed in regret as he looked at the bodies brought down from the platform. Those damn Marines were cowards to have ran from the wrath of these people…

Wrath…yes…those were registered in their eyes as they came closer…all in line…as people stopped from their tracks and watched in horror as they appeared…as they watched in awe by their energies combined…

"If you want to stay alive a minute longer, get out of our sight," the steely voice of Ace said as he faced the two Shichibukai and some Marine Officers like Smoker and Tashigi and Ao Kiji.

It seems they were all ready to fight and die in this battle…

"You were all so foolish to have come here…wasting what they have died for," Ao kiji said and studied Nico Robin…and what the hell is the princess of Arabasta doing here?

Fire engulfed Ace and seemed not to die down even with the heavy rain. "Get out of our sights."

"Murderers," Vivi hissed.

Those who remained to watch could only agree for in fact they murdered three innocent men out of fear…fear that they would soon be overthrown…the World Governemnt…and Pirates would take over…

"We never knew about the Pluton," Ao Kiji said with regret and even if they did, they would not have been able to do anything anyway. It seems they have corroborated against him, Smoker, Tashigi, Mihawk and Kuma….the only people in the higher ups who are evidently protecting the Straw Hats…

Ace gave the dead bodies a look and pain flashed his eyes upon seeing his brother…they never got together…he was so sure he would see him again after Luffy proposes to Vivi…but it seems fate has it other way…

If only he heed Vivi's words to stay and wait for him…

Then the marines too have killed his captain…

"We fight by your sides," Smoker said, disgusted at the way the marines have worked this through…his brand of justice does not accept this…

"The Pirate Era has not ended yet…it continues as the three wanted it…I, the Pirate Queen, will see to it that it would…" Vivi spoke coldly, in a shrill voice and the people who have heard it have already guessed that she was the one who spoke from the Den Den Mushi…

They were all here all the time…hiding and watching in horror and sorrow as their loved ones were killed for Marines' brand of justice…

Then it is time they give them their own brand of justice too…

And Robin and Nami and the rest could only agree…

Ace walked passed the Admiral and Commodore and he gathered Luffy in his arms as Franky did the same to Zoro and Usopp to Sanji…

_The king and his men _

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bout_

_The seas be ours and by the power_

_Where we will, we'll roam_

Then they all looked up at the platform…this time…this history will mark the downfall of the World Government…of the corrupt World Government…this certain day will always be remembered as the beginning of the end for the selfish bastards who must be laughing with their victory now…who would not…three of the greatest threats were just eliminated….the Beginning of the End for them all in the city of the Beginning of the End…how ironic and fitting…

As the rain continued to fall down heavily…marines have scattered and have taken refuge in their bases…

_Yo ho, all hands together_

_Hoist the colors high_

However, Marines in every island of Grand Line and East, West, South and North Blue were all thrown out as the people have revolted against them…labeling them all as murderers…for killing three innocent people who only wished to live free…and to achieve their goals…

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

Makino from Fuschia and the rest have driven out the marines who stopped over there for inspection. Some of them were even hurt by the townspeople.

The same thing happened in Zoro's Hometown, in Usopp's, Nami's and everywhere…the marines have no choice but to fall back to their only Marine Headquarter which is Enies Lobby…

_Never shall we die_

But even there…pirates gathered…Shanks have regained his strength and joined in making sure he gets the proper vengeance he so wanted ever since they used that Pluton on them…

_Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

Pirates who were never before friends have become allies and fought one single enemy: the World Government which is on the verge of falling…

Even in Arabasta, they have driven out the marines for charges of murder…

On their last stand, the Marines have started regretting killing those three for their own justice…the song that echoes in every corner of Grand Line is a song that called for raise of arms…the final war against them…they have hoisted their flags…everywhere you go…you can hear the song being sang from the lips of those who allied with the Straw Hats…to avenge their death…

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars…_

_Never shall we die_

Ace fought Blackbeard once more and this time gave him no mercy. He showed him pain non comparable…in his every kick and punch, you can feel his own pain and grief from the loss he felt…from his own fire, you could feel it ablaze and feel it singe…his Hiken could most probably burn you to nothing…

_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys on the cage_

_And devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's green_

Mihawk fought the other Shichibukai along with Kuma. Ao kiji went on to fight Aka Inu…Shanks against Sengoku…Smoker and Tashigi against the Elder Star and Admiral Kizaru…

_The bell has been raised_

_From its watery grave_

_Hear its sepulchral tone_

_A call to all_

_Pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sail to home_

The Straw Hat Pirates battled their way inside Enies Lobby….they came here once…to save Robin and Luffy declared war against World Government by having their flag burned down. There too, they fought Blackbeard's crew and in their own battle cry, the enemies felt their sorrow and grief and anger.

Vivi and the rest of the women ordered the same thing as a tribute…

Hence, after a week, the Marines were all subdued…and the victory belonged to the pirates who have for the first time gathered for the same cause…Justice…

The pirates shouted in victory, some cried and some just fell silent as they took over the Marine Headquarter. Blood is everywhere…the stench of death seeps into your nostril…

Then with their arms raised, they sang together.

_Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die._


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Gosh…I'm almost finished with one…anyway…this chapter is actually the start of epilogue…who carries their legacy? In here is the reason I chose to entitle my story "Heirs to the Legacy" which is actually not corresponding to the previous flow of the story…but then again…it's just whim I guess…**

**Chapter 13**

A few years later…

Loguetown is always filled with people from different places every year on that certain day of the month. They have heard stories about the crew who died on that particular platform which now became the most popular tourist spot.

Businesses were always good at this time of the year…books authored by Usopp had been sold out entirely as people were interested to know more about the Mugiwara Pirates…especially those who died for them…

However, question lingers on the minds of the people and even to the minds of those who live in that place…

After the downfall of the Marines most selfish officials, those people never set foot on the island again…

_Will they come?_

Eight years have passed since that time…they should have been able to move on…the bodies were buried in the cemetery of Loguetown and were honored every year…

Commodore Smoker and his Ensign Tashigi still ruled the place…but there was already a mutual agreement which gave free pass for pirates to enter the place…as long as peace is never disturbed…on always, on that particular day…

Pirates gather at night…their torches lit…their flags half-raised…they all wanted to pay respect to the three who changed the history of piracy…only few goes against the rule but most rely on the rules set up by the Marine Government now led by Ao Kiji and Mihawk.

They would all gather and utter their silent prayer…but they never really get close to the three graves as the energy coming from the constant visitor of the graves is too much that they fall on their knees…

Yes, every year, Portgas D. Ace visits the three graves…one of his brother's…second…two nakama of his brother whom he fought alongside with for a little while…

He wondered how long the remaining Straw Hats would remain where they are…they never tried to visit the place…he could not understand why…

Or perhaps he does…

"Emperor Ace," the careless voice said and Ace turned back to see Shanks with his crew, all who bowed down at him…he became an Emperor after the downfall…and he felt uncomfortable with it.

"They created an era so different," he said with a sigh. He still felt that pang of regret for not being able to be with his brother…even before his last moments…it is so painful to think of it…

"I can agree," Shanks said and they all turned at the hushing they could hear from the multitude of pirates who came to pay respect.

There they saw the people in question…making their way with their heads high…led by the Princess of Arabasta and ironically, the Pirate King's woman…Pirate Queen…

Ace watched them all with silent scrutiny and his lips broke into a grin at the sight of a boy with obviously blue hair and black eyes. His nephew…

It was kept a secret from the world that the three who died had left a little legacy of their own for the women they love…

Somehow he could not think how they managed to…well…don't go there…

Vivi stopped in front of Ace and smiled. "Hello, Ace."

"Shouldn't it be Emperor?" Chopper butted in.

Ace scratched his back then sighed. "So you all finally came."

Nami placed one hand on her hips. "Of course…it is time we come here…and see what it had become…"

Ace looked down at four children looking up at him and Shanks and the rest of his crew.

"I assume, this little girl with green hair would be Zoro's daughter and the blond would be that of Sanji's," he chuckled then knelt down. "Hello children."

"Mama, is he a pirate too?" Robin's daughter asked in awe.

"Yep…a real one…not from the books…a pirate in flesh and bones…he is Luffy's uncle," she said referring to the child that Vivi had with Luffy.

She squealed in delight then jumped into Ace. "Can I give him a kiss to remember me, Mama?" she asked again much to the annoyance of the blue-haired boy. Sanji's daughter is just quietly watching them as Usopp's son is busy tugging at his father.

Ace and even the rest of the pirates who heard what she said chuckled.

"Sure you can, pretty girl," he said and Zoro's daughter complied. Then Ace looked at the blue-haired guy.

"So you are a pirate?" he asked skeptically.

"You could say that," he said with a careless shrug. "I'm Portgas D. Ace."

He looked at him carefully then shrugged. "You the Pirate King?" he asked again which silenced everyone for a little while.

"Well…no…I'm an Emperor…" he said then grinned and turned to Shanks, Ben, Lucky and Yasopp. "These men here are your grandfathers…the four of you children…you call them grandpa as I am your Unlce."

Shanks and his crew actually roared in protest as the pirates laughed and laughed. Who would have thought they'd be sensitive with their ages?

"So, are the four of you also going to become pirates?" asked Shanks mischievously which earned a glare from Ace. That influence again…the thing that influenced him and his brother to join the pirate world…

The girl, blond one, Sanji's dauther, nodded her head and beamed, the name is Risha.

"And when I grow up to become a pirate, you wait for me," Zoro's daughter, named Rein, said to Ace which made Ace chuckle yet again.

"Ah…that would be a long time, little one," he said and ruffled her hair. She's so different from her quiet mother and father…

"Nope…Monkey D. Luffy became a pirate when he was seventeen…I'll become a pirate like him too…it does not take a long time," she said with intellect. "You will marry me when I grow up."

Now the pirates were all amused and were actually enjoying seeing Ace blush.

"I'm honored, little one,'" he said then took her in his arm as he did to Luffy. "Say, how about you arrange for their marriage when they grow up? They look adorable…and Sanji's daughter with Usopp's son."

They were practically aghast at the idea that just flowed into Ace's mind so they merely looked at him in shock but somehow, they would reconsider it.

Shanks could not contain his laugh and patted Ace on the shoulder. "Guess you are just afraid to get tied up, no? She'll grow up to be a fine lass, she is. The same with Sanji's daughter."

"Ah, I'd marry her if I'm just her age," Ace said with a sigh then turned to the other remaining Mugiwara.

"They must be beaming," he said and earned a chuckle from them. "Shall we catch up with the moments lost?"

And they did. The pirates gave way for one of the Emperors as he escorted the Queen and the others. Then they started singing that particular song they sang as they raised arms against the Marines eight years ago.

_Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_


	14. Chapter 14

**YES!!! I'm done!!! Holy hell…I'm actually finished with one…though I have not received much review from this one, I still decided to finish it because that's the way I work now. **

**But still I would like to thank these people: **

avatoa -

LuffyxRuby

Shrinkhead13

NarniacAngel

**Epilogue **

The kids actually grew up in Arabasta and were thought the royal way to live life while at the same time, they were also allowed to pursue their dreams. It seems Luffy inherited his father's traits. He liked food, he is gaily and all…

Rein was a swordswoman by birth and an intelligent one too. While learning swordsmanship, she was also taught to read ancient writings. Risha is a cartographer and a cook…a combined talent from her parents…Usopp's son named Kalif is just like his father and grandfather, a sniper and a doctor. Whatever knowledge in medicine Chopper received from Doctorine, he had poured it all to Kalif, hoping that someday he would make use of that skill…

Franky died earlier and his death was well-marked. They were all there as they laid his body in Thousand Sunny and burned the ship as it sails the sea.

_I'd go ahead and we'd wait for you guys there…for another adventure…this time…no one to stop us all…_

Then he went.

A few years later, Nami followed as she was killed by an unknown disease and it was too late for Chopper to diagnose her. She was happy when she left because her daughter grew up a fine lady…it was just so regretting to know that the kids grew up without knowing or even seeing their fathers.

Usopp followed just months after. He died in his sleep. Then some years later, Robin met an accident and drowned on the sea. Being a Devil Fruit user, she's deadweight in the sea and having no one around at that time, she had died. It took her remaining friends a few days before they found her body washed in the shore. It was a loss that Rein wasn't prepared. She was just sixteen then.

Then Vivi too had followed. Her cause of death was due to illness. It was the same disease that took Nami's life and Chopper hated himself for being unable to come up with a medicine to help her. It was just infuriating. Out of anger, he knocked out one of the type of liquids he was testing for creating anti-venom. It was that poison that killed Chopper as it seeped into his wound. It was odd that he didn't do anything to save himself. He could have done it. And it was Brooke who understood why. Chopper wished to follow the rest. It was just too hard for Brooke that he has to live longer than them and for the first time, he cursed the devil fruit he ate.

Years passed and one nakama always goes away, promising to wait in the farther shore with the rest of the crew…one by one…those who have created the legend started leaving…but they have their heirs to continue what was started.

The man with blue-hair stood at the ship's prow. It took them many years to grow up and took them a short time to achieve their goal…One Piece…something that the late Pirate King had left in a place beyond Raftel…the one who claims it claims the title…

Ironically, history repeated itself…his son Monkey Nefertari Luffy, a royal in blood and title, claimed the same treasure at the same age his father did.

It was so ironic…it took them too long to understand that those who have boarded the wonder ships, Merry and Sunny, were their parents…the Pirate King was his father…the Kings of Swordsmen was Rein's dad and so on and so forth…

They thought it was mere legend until they were able to understand it after that first visit in Loguetown. Piracy at present was so different during the time Luffy and his crew set out to Grand Line in search for their own dreams…

"The Queen never waited for the Prince to reclaim dad's title," he said to the woman who stood beside him. Rein had become his wife. They were married in Arabasta in the presence of Vivi, Brooke and Ace who stood as their parents.

It seemed what Ace said before came true…Rein suited Luffy and Risha suited Kalif.

"They all passed away…the last of the Straw Hats died two years ago…it must be hard for Uncle Brooke…he lived longer than them…it is always painful watching them go and you're all that was left behind…" she said with her hand bandaged. Brooke died sometime a year ago. His cause of death was unknown. She became the first woman to become the greatest Swordsman…and one of her signature move is Santouryo. Perhaps, she had taken it to heart. People say that she is indeed a daughter of the devil incarnate…

"I guess you are right," he said and sighed. He looked up at their sail…it was the same sail his father used…the signature of the Straw Hats…hence they became the heirs of the nine crews.

"Do you think we can make it in time?" she asked. They have heard of the news and they all hurried to go see him.

"Uncle Ace is waiting for us all," he said and turned to the rest of the crew. Just like the former straw hat pirates, they were short in number. The four children plus a boy named Paul who was Franky's son. He was the youngest of them. They have some other crewmembers but the five were family. They have a connection with the people who used to use that sail above them.

**********

Portgas D. Ace filled the hole…he was a father to the children when they were younger…he would visit once in a while and was the one who thought them how to fight…just like their parents…it was Portgas D. Ace…the last of the link to their past…

The Fire Fist Ace was on his deathbed when the five children arrived in an unnamed island where Ace decided to stay for the remaining days of his life.

He grinned from ear to ear. The children were just like the former crew…exuding an aura…

"Uncle Ace," Luffy held his hand as he knelt beside the bed of the remaining blood relative he has. He heard a lot about his grandpa Garp and Dragon but the two died during Ace's supposed-to-be execution. They gave up so much for the two siblings who made a name for themselves.

"Ah…it seems my time has come," he said, his orange hat just beside his head. His wrinkled hand motioned for the other four to come closer. "You have all grown up."

A gentle smile tugged at his slip when the green-haired lady stifled her sob.

"I said I'd marry you when I grow up," she said and held his other hand.

He chuckled. "Ain't that too bad little one? You have married my nephew and if I am your age, I'd be the one marrying you."

"We are going to miss you, Uncle Ace," Sanji's daughter said.

He smiled. "Your time will soon come. Death is just a driveway for another adventure on the afterlife. I bet your parents will be there…laughing now…they have reached their goals…their children did the same thing…they must be beaming now…proud of you all…"

"Where is that place Uncle?" Kalif asked.

"I don't know…perhaps in the Farther Shore," he answered faintly. "I'd be going there too…meeting with my nakama…I've lived long enough."

"Thank you for being a father to all of us Uncle Ace," Luffy said in a croaked voice. When his mother died, he felt the same. She died with her unfailing faith that she'd meet with him there…perhaps Farther Shore…

"I'm honored. You all carry the names of Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Franky. And you were graced with their skills and strength…take care of yourselves…okay? I think I have to go…I only waited for you guys to achieve your dreams and you have…"

"Uncle…"

"You are indeed their children," he mused then closed his eyes and slept forever…his soul meeting with his own group of nakama who were waiting for him for a very long time…from the end of the shore, he could see the Straw Hat Pirates, dancing and laughing and singing…

Portgas D. Ace received a pirate burial and all of his crew is present, silently mourning the loss of such a great captain. He was the last of the Emperors as Shanks had died of old age some years ago.

The legends themselves have started going away for another adventure…leaving their heirs to continue…

On his wake, the most formidable front of the present Pirate Era stood with their heads held high as they watched the last remains of the man who fathered them after Usopp and Franky and Brooke passed away.

The ladies cried. Their last link to their wonderful past had gone there too…

Pirate King Luffy held his wife close to him as she cried her heart out…having no father to look up to, she adored Ace the most. Whenever the guy would visit them, she would always ogle over him and it seems even Ace is very fond of her…she was the exact opposite of her parents he says…

"He was happy," Luffy whispered. "He was happy and contented with how he lived his life."

"Perhaps the only regret he had was he never got the chance to be with his only brother," a voice spoke behind them and they saw Tashigi. Among those who helped in the war many years ago, she was the only one remaining.

Rein bowed a little to the marine who taught her some other style of swordsmanship. Through her, she learned a lot about her father being a swordsman although her mother had told her a lot. It was different hearing it from other people…those people whom he had crossed his blades with…

"Before that war, he visited your mother," she continued referring to Luffy. "He went ahead, knowing his brother would soon come to take Vivi with them. He would have waited for them too but somehow, he felt like his division was in trouble so he had to forego the chance…not knowing that the last time he would be able to see him would be on the platform…where Luffy and Zoro and Sanji were bathed in their own blood."

They weren't surprised she knew too much. She became friends with the Mugiwara after the war and helped in the restoration of the new Era where Marines and Pirates could work together too…

"I wish I really have seen my father," Risha said with regret.

"They are good men…if you must know…the kindest pirates…willing to help those who needed help…not thinking much about their safety but the safety of others," she said with a smile. She had just resigned her post as Fleet Admiral. That post was already given to Coby who was also an old friend of Luffy and Zoro. If you look at the background, Marines have also flocked the area to pay their last respect to the last of the Legend…

"Wherever we go, we hear stories about them…their tales travel from generation to generation…it is as if they continue to live on…the nine of them," Paul said which amused the old woman.

"They continue to live on," she said. "You are their immortality…you and the stories you will also make…Portgas D. Ace is also one of the finest men…I never could say much about him during our pursuit of Luffy and his crew."

Tashigi gazed at the three Meitou strapped in Rein's waist. Those were Zoro's swords…he had given it to her and asked her to give it to Robin.

"Among the Straw Hats, I can talk much about your father because he was the only person who defeated me in swordsmanship. I guess even Mihawk would acknowledge Zoro's innate strength. He's a gifted swordsman…your father…"

Rein smiled as she wiped her tears away. "I know. Mama used to talk about him a lot…and he was the second pillar of the Straw Hat…"

"Mm," she said and glanced at the fire that took Ace's body…odd…fire was also his power when he was alive…_rest in peace…_upon remembering him, she smiled to herself…he was the only one who fought at a stalemate against her captain…Smoker and Hina married each other and the former past away some years ago…

Ace asked her once to sail with him but she refused since she wanted to stay in the Marines. He loves her and she feels the same…yet they were unable to give themselves the chance to try it out…she had been hearing about his exploits…his constant visit to Arabasta to visit these children who now grew up…but she never saw him…at least not personally…perhaps Ace had already subjected himself to a life of a pirate…

The New Era…Luffy and his crew opened that new age and now pirates live in this new era…while some were still the old, typical pirates, most were following the footsteps of Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates and Red Haired Crew…

And now…the last remaining man who is connected to the three groups had died….but as always, legacy lives on…these kids here would make sure their legacy lives on…

"While I am the Pirate King, I cannot deny that I am also the King of Arabasta. I have left matters of the country in the hands of my trusted council. Now that I have pursued my dream, it is time I also take responsibility to the position I have inherited since birth…a King in blood and name…" Luffy said to his wife then grinned as he looked back once again. "Damn but I still long for them."

"We all do but we have to live on…we'll meet them all again…one day…in the Farther Shore," Kalif said as he wrapped his arms around Risha's waist. Paul could only agree.

Usopp had kept his promise to Luffy…through his stories…he made the legend alive….

Robin had destroyed Pluton…one weapon that could destroy every pirate's dream…

Nami had already drawn the World map and it was used by her daughter and the other kids…

Brooke created music which spoke about the tales of the Straw Hats…

Franky had continued making ships till the day he died…and that was passed on to his son…

Chopper had discovered more diseases and their cure…and he was the one who developed the cure…then he passed it on to Kaya and her son…

Those six remainders on that particular day had really made sure that their loved ones would die not in vain…

Even until the present time, their stories are still being told…people would continue flocking Loguetown…wanting to hear stories about the Straw Hat Pirates and about that particular day which changed the history…

And so, the elders who were still alive…who witnessed it all on that hot, sunny day which turned to gloomy, relived in their minds the story of three brave warriors who have chosen to die to save the innocent who became pawns in the scheme concocted by the disgusting Marines…

Then they would continue to talk about the war that broke out just after they breathed their lasts….

Until the story would end on how the heirs of the Straw Hats have done the same…

The story of the chivalry of the ragtag pirates…lived on…until it became a legend that lived in the heart and souls of those who believed in them…engraved in their minds…

And so every year on that particular day….pirates still gather…and also non-pirates…and they would sing as their flags were hoisted in the silence of the night…

_Yo ho, haul together_

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die…_

Indeed…never shall they die…

**Acknowledgement: Thanks to everyone who have been patiently supporting the story. I do appreciate everything…the comments…the suggestions…everything…I'm honored to have been able to become part of this net…**

**Here are some of the other stories I am currently working on or perhaps…had been completed…**

**Identity Search****: **Straw Hat Pirates lost two women in a battle against Blackbeard and his crew. Then some years later, a boy whose name is Art appeared in front of Usopp's doorstep to inquire about his parentage…particularly about his father…he is the child of Nico Robin…undoubtedly…but the question remains….who is his father? Is he among the Straw Hat crew as well?

**Regret: **Ichigo blamed himself for one thing…and all he could do is to regret it…for there is no other way to bring her back…

**The Lament of Uchiha Sasuke: **Sasuke thought back about his fight with his brother as he stood on top of a hill overlooking Konoha village…his thoughts about the past and what could happen next…

**Forever Guilt:** Kenshin Himura decided to leave them all behind because of his past…even though he managed to suppress the manslayer within him…he knew…events of ten years ago is not too far away…but then…that same event would catch up to him when he learned that his first mistake is leaving them there to wander again…

**Pirate Hunter Roronoa:** Five years ago, a Straw Hat crew was missing…and everyone wondered where he could possibly be…five years later…they would learn his whereabouts…but are they prepared for it?

**For a Nakama: **A few people were aware of the first time Roronoa Zoro proved his undying loyalty to his captain. It was that incident in Thriller Bark where he willingly traded his life for his captain. A few years later when Monkey D. Luffy had become the Pirate King and he became the King of Swordsmen, few people witnessed once again how he would face death the second time for his captain and his nakama…


End file.
